Ángel para un final
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Todo empezó en la sorpresa, en un encuentro casual, y sin querer, hicimos una ofrenda que pactó en dolor. Las consecuencias de la soledad y el vacío en la vida de dos niños que se aferraron a una utopía, desconociendo lo triste de su final.  AU
1. Despedida

Ángel para un final... es una canción hermosa e inspiradora. La he escuchado luego de saber que Felipe Camiroaga -conductor, animador y actor de la televisión chilena- deseaba que estuviese presente en su funeral, y me encantó. La oí y esto vino a mí solo. Hablando de eso, mis más sinceras condolencias a las familias de los 21 fallecidos -y ahora 22- y a todo mi país, porque es un duelo nacional.

Llendo a algo un poquito más alegre, no pude evitar subir este nuevo fic. Tengo que seguir **Dulces Sueños**, y lo haré, pero también seguiré esta. Ya me enamoré de la trama. Espero les guste, y la letra en cursiva, es una frase de la canción. Cada capítulo tendrá una. No creo que sea muy larga, a menos que me inspire, pero ojalá les agrade a ustedes también. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un final<strong>

_Cuentan que cuando un silencio aparecía entre dos,_

_Era porque pasaba un ángel que les robaba la voz._

**▪ 6 años**

- ¡No, Alfred! Devuélveme mi oso. ¡Papá, dile que me devuelva mi oso! -lloriqueó el pequeño Matthew tratando de alcanzar su juguete.

- Alfred -sonrió con dulzura el mayor, Arthur, y ese poder en sus ojos verdes fue avasallante - pásale el oso a tu hermano.

- Pero no es justo, él siempre Alfreda mis autos sin permiso y tú nunca le dices nada -siguió reclamando, luciendo tan vulnerable como siempre y mostrando sus ojos azules, como el de su padre adoptivo.

- Claro que no, todo es igual para todos, para tí y tu hermano.

- Entonces, ¿mi oso? –sonrió Matthew.

Arthur recibió el juguete de Alfred y se lo devolvió a su hijo menor y éste, al tenerlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y dulzura, apresándola contra su pecho. En ese momento, los tres sintieron el ruido de la puerta y desviaron sus miradas hacia el movimiento, tal vez podría...

- Alfred -susurró Matthew, mirando a su gemelo.

- ¿Papá? -dijo éste- ¿Aún no llega père?

- No -respondió- No sé porque tarda tanto.

- Yo iré a afuera, voy a jugar.

Alfred exhaló con fuerza y caminó por el pasillo del living hasta la puerta de salida, sin dejar de conocer la tensión que se acumulaba en su hogar, pero queriendo evadirlo por el instante en el que saliera a vivir su infancia.

- Iré a verlo -comunicó Matthew, algo inquieto sin la presencia de su hermano y tratando de moverse torpemente.

- Bien. Pero ven aquí y limpia tu mejilla, está sucia-. El pequeño asintió y se acercó a su père, rodeando el cuello de el con sus delgados brazos y permitiendo que aseara su rostro, sonriendo.

- Estoy bien -rió alejándose- Voy con Alfred.

Arthur sonrió y vio a Matthew abrir la puerta, salir y cerrarla tras de sí.

Bajó tres peldaños de su casa hasta el patio buscando con la mirada a su gemelo. Uno de sus perros se le acercó y él lo acarició para luego seguir con su búsqueda. Atravesó el umbral de helechos, el pequeño puente y llegó a la placita: ahí contempló la terraza y la gran extensión de pasto verde que era el jardín de su casa. Vio, luego de algo de esfuerzo, a su hermano, que lanzaba piedras al agua con la vista perdida.

- ¿Alfred? -llamó Matthew y nadie le contestó.- Alfred. -repitió, acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado- Kumajirou y yo vinimos a hacerte compañía –susurró, mostrando su osito blanco.

- Hm... -resopló Alfred.

- Al, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Has pensado en... père?

- ¿Père? -dudó el chico, meneando su cabello rubio- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No lo sé -contestó- Está actuando extraño, ¿sabes? y no me gusta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tal vez...

- ¿Tal vez qué?

- Tal vez, no lo sé.

Sus miradas se clavaron fijas en los orbes del otro, intentando descifrar lo que el pozo del agua mágica tenía para ellos. No pudieron seguir hablando porque escucharon el sonido característico del auto de su padre y decidieron que era mejor volver a la casa.

Estuvieron dentro cuando Francis abrió la puerta para saludar a su familia. Arthur fue el primero en acercarse para saludar, luego Matthew y por último, Alfred.

- Francis, tenemos que hablar. -le dijo Arthur a su pareja, luego de todo el alboroto.

- Oh, claro. Vamos. -respondió y ambos se perdieron en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

- Bien -habló Alfred- mientras los papás no están, yo quedo a cargo.

- ¿Por qué Tú? -reclamó Matthew con un puchero sobre sus labios y Alfred sintió una molestia en su estómago.

- Porque yo soy el hermano mayor.

- Somos gemelos.

- Soy mayor que tú por 10 minutos.

Era un lujo en sus pequeñas cabecitas el pensar en llegar a tener ''el poder'', y a pesar de que eran sólo unos niños, ambos se sentían superiores y aislados en su propia burbuja. Alfred guiñó el ojo y tironeó del polerón rojo de Matthew, obligándolo a ir con él hasta el sofá.

- ¿Qué crees que conversan? -preguntó Matt, acariciando suavemente la mano de su hermano.

- Supongo que sobre lo de ellos, o algo así.

- No quiero que peleen, ni quiero que père se vaya de casa. -susurró Matthew.

- Mattie, père no se irá, y si así lo hace aquí estoy yo. -Cuando Alfred dijo esas palabras, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su hermano- Yo nunca voy a abandonarte -declaró.

- ¿Y si lo haces por accidente? -Matthew frunció el ceño y le miró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Nunca -reanudó el la conversación- Te amo más que père, te amo más que papá.

Matthew sonrió, mordiendo su labio y sintiendo su corazón palpitar con cada palabra maravillosa.

- También te amo, Al

Alfred abrazó tímidamente a su hermano, rodeándolo con sus brazos e inundándolo de la temperatura y esencia familiar que Matthew necesitaba sentir con urgencia. Su mejilla fue besada y sus dedos entrelazados y así se quedaron, en silencio, disfrutando del contacto que sus pieles hacían hasta que Arthur y Francis regresaron.

- No quiero hablar más del tema -dijo Francis, sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor.- Enserio, estás paranoico.

- Yo sólo digo lo que creo. No es mi culpa que tú no quieras aceptarlo. -se defendió el de cabello corto.

- Porque es mentira, por Dieu, ¿podemos hablarlo esta noche?

- Estoy cansado de que siempre busques excusas para evadir lo que es importante -Arthur descansó sus puños en sus caderas, intentando calmar sus nerviosos sentimientos.

- ¡¿Qué cosa es importante? ¿Tus ridículos celos? No hago esos viajes por placer, los hago para mantenerte a ti y a los niños.

Arthur lamió sus labios y suspiró, nada bueno sacaría con esa pelea, estaban los niños presentes y no podía seguir haciéndoles daño, no era justo.

- Bien -se rindió- Hablaremos en la noche.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que ordenó su delantal y alisó un mechón de pelo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Su mente estaba en una carrera y no podía concentrarse totalmente en nada... ¿cómo se le arruinaron tanto las cosas? No lo podía creer, hace un año todo era perfecto y ahora...

No era estúpido, sabía que probablemente Francis tenía otra persona y que la relación ya no era como antes, pero lo último que quería era romper el nido de sus hijos y dejarlos sin un padre. La situación de los gemelos ya había sido difícil en el orfanato, y se había prometido a sí mismo evitar lo más que pudiera, volver a repetirlo. Con estos pensamientos empezó a cocinar, tratando de despejarse y de olvidar un poco la situación, aunque se le hacía difícil.

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Alfred? -cuestionó Francis, observando la televisión.

Alfred no respondió, mas, se quedó mirando a su padre fijamente, sin decir nada, sin hablar.

- Alfred -volvió a insistir- Te estoy hablando.

Matthew se dio cuenta de la situación, rápidamente tomó la mano de su hermano gemelo, la estrechó y se dispuso a hablar.

- Estuvo bien, père.

- Ah, bien. -contestó con una sonrisa y revolviendo su cabello- Matt, ven aquí -señaló sus rodillas. Él asintió, pero pudo ver como Alfred suspiraba levantándose del sillón y se perdía por el pasillo. - ¿A ti cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?

- Bien, supongo...

- ¿Trajiste algún 10?

- Sí, en Ciencias Sociales y Lenguaje -respondió apresurado sin dejar de mirar el lugar por el cual su hermano había desaparecido.- Père, quiero ir a mi habitación.

- Claro, adiós. -dijo Francis, besando la frente blanca de su hijo y dejándolo ir.

Matthew subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Dobló en la esquina y encontró la puerta de su habitación que también era la de su hermano. Cuando aún eran más pequeños, Arthur había insistido en que cada uno tuviera su propio cuarto, pero ellos se habían negado.

Tocó con suavidad y como nadie respondió, decidió entrar.

- ¿Alfy? -consultó asomando la cabeza hacia el interior de la pieza. Pudo ver que Alfred intentaba sacar algunas notas de su guitarra.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pequeño rubio le miró con una débil sonrisa, que colocó en su rostro sólo por su hermano menor, dejando el instrumento a un lado e invitándola a pasar.

- No debería estar haciendo esto -susurró- me la regaló père.

- Lo sé -respondió con voz muy suave y pasiva- ¿Es ése un problema?

- Ajá. No está bien. Père no debería gritarle a papá, de hecho, ellos ni siquiera deberían pelear.

- ¿Tú crees que se van a divorciar?

- ¿Podrían?

Matthew negó con la cabeza y suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de despejar su mente. Su hermano quizás tenía razón.

- No quiero que se alejen y volvamos a estar solos, como en el Hogar. –el susurro fue suave y Alfred no logró oírlo, pero escucharon el llamado de Arthur a almorzar y ambos se apresuraron, tomándose de las manos y bajando las escaleras.

Anocheció. Arthur, luego de ordenar y dejar la casa limpia, se dirigió a visitar el cuarto de los gemelos. Cuando entró, pudo notar que todo yacía en silencio y sólo se hacía notar la oscuridad.

- ¿Matthew? -soltó al aire y nadie dijo nada- ¿Alfred?

- Estamos durmiendo -dijo el más pequeño, haciendo sonar su voz como de ultratumba.

- ¡Mattie! -gruñó Alfred.

Arthur dejó salir una risita tonta y encendió la luz, dándoles una mirada cariñosa a sus hijos. Avanzó y se sentó en la cama de Matthew, acariciando su cabello.

- Así que querían engañarme.

- No es eso, papá -sonrió el rubio.

- Papá... -dijo Alfred incorporándose- ¿Por qué discutías hoy con père?

Esa pregunta hizo que el estómago del inglés se revolviera de incomodidad y sólo pudo responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Por nada, niños. Sólo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en algo.

- ¿Y tenían que gritar? -Alfred estaba mirando al piso fijamente, sin parpadear.

- Amores... -arrulló Arthur lamiendo sus labios, ahora secos.- Escuchen. No quiero que esto les afecte, ¿bien? Va a pasar.

- No lo creo -contestó el gemelo mayor, levantando la vista.

- Papá. -Matthew mordisqueó su labio con preocupación- ¿Vas a divorciarte de père?

- Matthew... -susurró su padre con aire de tristeza y secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse desde sus ojos por sus mejillas- Vuelvan a dormir. Mañana será otro día.

El rubiecito con el cabello más largo y levemente ondulado asintió como pudo y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la nariz. Ambos niños recibieron un beso de su papá y entonces, la habitación volvió a caer en su ya cómoda y acostumbrada oscuridad.

Arthur entró a su cuarto y vio a Francis dormido, se preguntó si tal vez debería despertarlo y seguir con la conversación de la mañana, pero no quería gritar ni hacerse daño a sí mismo y a sus hijos.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p>Sábado en la mañana. Toda la familia Bonnefoy-Kirkland estaba ya en pie y a punto de desayunar. Arthur cocinaba mientras Francis ayudaba a Matthew con sus tareas y Alfred alimentaba a sus mascotas en el patio. Todo estuvo listo y los niños fueron a la mesa junto con su padre y Arthur sirvió el alimento matutino sonriendo al ver a los pequeños comer de inmediato.<p>

- Hoy despertaron con hambre. -comentó, sentándose.

- Sip -sonrió Matthew, echándose a la boca una rebanada de pan- Ayer nos fuimos a la cama temprano.

- Igual que siempre -resopló Alfred.

- No lo creo. Ayer no cenamos.- Matthew se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su hermano, pero éste no respondió nada a eso.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que para recompensar eso podríamos salir a algún lugar especial. ¿Qué dicen, niños? -la cara de Francis brilló con aquella invitación que le hacía a su familia.

- ¡Sí! -contestó Matthew, rápido y fuerte, pero Alfred calló, suspirando.

- ¿Algún problema, cariño? -Arthur se dio cuenta de la situación y le acarició la mano al pequeño rubio.

- No, papá -sonrió Alfred. Y es que el problema no era con su papá, era con Francis, había algo en él, algo que a Alfred le disgustaba o no le parecía correcto, es más, le producía cierto rechazo, desde que lo vio por primera vez. No era este el caso de su gemelo, que había sentido un flechazo inmediato a Francis.

- Entonces, ¿dónde quieren ir?

- ¡Al zoológico! -Matthew soltó una dulce risa, agarrando y moviendo la mano de Alfred- Sí, al zoológico, con los leones, y las jirafas, y los elefantes y...

- Decidido. Será al zoológico. Terminen su desayuno y partimos de inmediato.

- Pero Francis, ¿puedes esperar? Tengo que vestirme y arreglarme y los niños también deben hacerlo. -inquirió Arthur.

- Sí.

- Alfy -susurró Matthew, apretando otra vez la extremidad de su gemelo- iremos al zoológico y veremos a los animalitos.

Alfred y Matthew adoraban a los animales, y aun así, Alfred no supo que responderle a su hermano, sólo entrelazó sus dedos por debajo de la mesa y le besó la mejilla.

A la hora después, los cuatro se encontraban en el auto familiar directo al zoológico. El viaje hasta él era largo y agotador, pero para los niños de la última fila no se hizo así, estaban demasiado dentro de su mundo, jugando y hablando cosas que sólo ellos entendían, cosas que sólo ellos _debían_ entender; la relación entre hermanos gemelos es siempre distinta a la que hay con el resto de la familia.

Para todos, el paisaje era ya conocido: grandes árboles, bosques espesos y la siempre visible cordillera marcaban el inicio del camino de entrada al recinto. Mirando por la ventana, mientras Francis pagaba las entradas, estuvieron ya adentro; estacionaron y bajaron.

Lo primero que Francis debió hacer, luego de saludar a los guardias que custodiaban también dentro de aquella Cárcel de Inocentes, fue comprar algodón de dulce para todos, y es que un día de paseo, no es un día de paseo sin algodón de dulce. Visitaron las distintas jaulas y los distintos ambientes, a los pingüinos, cebras, tigres, elefantes, chimpancés, animales de las más diversas especies e incluso, pasaron al establo, donde los chicos pudieron alimentar a los caballos, terneros y todos aquellos ejemplares que se explotaban para la ganadería; también podían pasear en caballos o burros y los dos gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo al instante con ello.

Fue una tarde divertida, considerando que volvieron a casa cuando estaba atardeciendo. Sus perros les recibieron juguetones y felices de ver a sus amos de vuelta; Arthur abrió la puerta y los niños entraron corriendo, Francis pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando. Como era de esperarse, Alfred y Matthew se quedaron en lo alto de las escaleras, su lugar favorito para esconderse y jugar; abajo, sus padres cerraron la puerta de la cocina, mientras los gemelos se miraban atónitos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo los pères? -le preguntó Matthew inocente a su hermano. Alfred no emitió palabra alguna.

- ¡Cállate, Francis! ¡No es necesario que grites, están los niños!- El tono de voz de Arthur hizo despertar a los hermanos del ensueño que estaban viviendo. Matthew agarró fuerte la mano de Alfred, estrechándola y se apegó más a él, arrimando su cara con violencia hacia el cuello de Alfred.

- ¡Siempre están los niños! Tú no puedes seguir ocultándoles esto.

- Aún son muy pequeños, ¿no lo entiendes, acaso? ¡¿Cómo les explicas a niños de seis años que sus padres se van a divorciar?

Matthew abrió la boca sin expresión y Alfred soltó su mano, a pesar de haberla tenida sujeta más fuerte que nunca en ese momento; Matthew se sintió desvalido, y se aferró a su gemelo.

- Haz que se detengan -susurró. Alfred abrazó fuertemente a Matthew, sin saber cómo lograr eso.

- Sólo cierra los ojos, como papá dijo. No más monstruos-. El rubio se despegó del infante y corrió hacia abajo, a acomodarse cerca del sofá.

- Ahora, ¿quién es la que dice cosas innecesarias? -disparó Francis de vuelta y Arthur calló al instante, bajando la vista con aire culpable.

- ¡Tú no puedes monopolizar mi vida! -dijo, sabiendo que aquello, por ahora, no estaba en discusión.

- ¡Tú tampoco la mía! -Francis se giró y apoyó sus manos en el mueble, cargando todo su cansado cuerpo en los brazos.

- ¡Sólo quédate con tu estúpida puta! -Arthur abrió la puerta de golpe y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, evadiendo el rostro de obvia pregunta de su hijo mayor.

Afuera, Matthew se cubría los oídos con las manos al escuchar la reacción. Estaba cansado de oír aquellas peleas dentro de su casa.

Alfred pudo ver a su padre bajo el umbral de la puerta, apoyándose en él. Su cabecita no estaba confusa, porque sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacer. El corazón le dictaba que corriera hacia él para descansar del trauma psicológico que significaba escuchar a su papá decir, con seis años, que ella y su padre ya no se amaban más. Doce incómodos segundos de silencio. Casi como doce años. Francis le dio una sonrisa débil y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el gemelo mayor para correr escaleras arriba, y lo que Matthew necesitó para lanzarse a abrazarle las piernas, porque aún no le llegaba ni a la cintura, Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Francis era altísimo. El mencionado se dio el lujo de besarle y revolverle el cabello, mientras el escondía su rostro en su pantalón.

- Todo va a estar bien, se los prometo. El hecho de que Arthur y yo no vivamos juntos, no significa que los voy a dejar de ver, tú y tu hermano son mis hijos y...

- ¿Te vas a ir de casa? -susurró el, con los ojitos bañados en lágrima.- No quiero que te vayas, quédate con nosotros.

- Matthew... -habló Francis y se agachó, flectando las rodillas- ¿No crees que es lo mejor para todos?

- ¡No! No lo creo. Es lo mejor para ti y para papá, pero no para nosotros.

- Hijo -pronunció con dulzura- Va a ser mejor. Ya no nos vas a escuchar pelear.

- Prefiero escuchar peleas a no escuchar tu voz -dijo Matthew casi como un susurro y eso caló hondo en el corazón de su padre. Lo abrazó, cálida y protectoramente, atrayéndolo a su pecho, cuidándolo con recelo; Derramó lágrimas al pensar que ya no escucharía más su risa y su voz cantante preciosa y los rechazos de Alfred. Los rechazos de Alfred.

- Iré a ver a tu hermano, ¿está bien? -preguntó separándose.

Matthew no asintió, pero ya más calmado cuestionó:

- ¿Vas a irte ahora?

Francis mordió su labio y corrió su vista.

- Es lo más probable.

Matthew miró hacia abajo, aguantando por un momento la respiración y Francis pensó que estaba molesto, pero de un momento a otro, Matthew corrió fuera de su alcance, directo a la terraza. El francés ladeó la cabeza y sintió su alma romperse en pedazos, decayendo en obvio remordimiento, pero reaccionó rápido y se dirigió a las escaleras. Alfred ya no estaba ahí. Tampoco en su habitación. Divagó por los pasillos, y siguiendo el principal del segundo piso, hacia el fondo, encontró al pequeño. Estaba sentado, con las piernas en su pecho y su espalda se hallaba pegada a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial de sus padres.

Francis echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de hablarle al niño: observó las paredes mostaza y uniformes que componían su hogar, el que pronto iba a dejar, el retrato familiar, donde los cuatro parecían tan felices, tan perfectos, enmarcados en madera fina, vidrio de cristal transparente y algo grueso, detalles dorados de oro, cosas que ellos nunca más podrían intentar ser. La cara de Arthur demostraba la serenidad, no como ahora; ellos se veían tan enamorados. Era el destino. La vida era así. Fueron jóvenes e ingenuos, y eso llegaba a su fin.

Su mano acarició la frialdad de las paredes y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una de ellas, va a extrañar todo eso. Luego de un rato meditando, sus ojos se posaron en Alfred, aún sentado en la puerta de la habitación, permanecía inmune a su presencia y Francis se cuestionó si se había dado cuenta de ella. Observó a Alfred detalladamente, sus ropas este día eran azules y su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro tenía la apariencia de haber recibido una noticia horrorosa: ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Francis movió su boca y por unos instantes el habla no le salió.

- Alfred. -dijo.

Alfred no hizo caso, ni siquiera parpadeó, ni siquiera respiró. No hizo movimiento alguno.

- Alfred. -repitió, y esta vez. Recibió respuesta.

- ¿Qué? -pareciera que los ojos del menor le miraban con rabia y totalmente fríos.

- Sobre lo que paso allá abajo...

- No necesito tus explicaciones, no las quiero, para ser sincero.

- ¿Sabes a dónde fue tu hermano? -la pregunta no tenía relación con el tema que Francis quería hablar con su hijo, pero de todas formas la hizo, porque de alguna manera, no deseaba seguir escuchando el tono hiriente y cortante de Alfred, le dañaba demasiado. Y Alfred siempre había sido así, por lo menos con él.

- No lo sé.

- Alfred -Francis se sentó a su lado, algo incómodo. Estar al lado de Alfred siempre se sintió como si entre ambos hubiera una pared que los separaba y era frustrante, Francis nunca pudo derribarla y pensó tristemente, que esa no sería la ocasión.

- Sobre... tengo que explicarte lo qué pasó con tu papá.

- No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo sé: tú engañaste a papá y ahora te lamentas, ¿no es así? Siempre ha sido lo mismo.

La expresión en el rostro de Francis era tan abrumadora que incluso el niño retrocedió un poco, pero sin demostrar los temblores que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo. Se sintió mal, cuando llegó a esa casa de la mano de su gemelo, pensaron que todo estaría bien y por primera vez serían felices para _siempre. _Curiosa palabra. De a poco, Alfred aprendía que no existía.

- Alfred, ¿qué estás diciendo? -Francis se levantó con espanto, casi cayendo al tropezar con sus pies.

- La verdad.

- No. Yo sólo quería comunicarte que con tu papá nos daremos un tiempo para pensar acerca de nuestra relación.

- Tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para el -susurró con los ojos llenos de fuego.

- Me iré esta tarde. Te quiero, Alfred. Te prometo que te veré cada vez que pueda.

- Yo no quiero verte.

El mayor tragó duro ante las palabras pero asintió con torpeza y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por toda su humanidad. De pronto, se volvió a cuestionar:

- Alfred, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?

- Porque tú nunca me has dado razones para ser de otro modo.

Aquello le dejó con la lengua trabada y no preguntó más, porque se fue en busca de su hijo menor.

En su recorrido, las palabras de Alfred flotaban en su mente y él trataba de buscarles una explicación lógica. No era un mal padre. Nunca había hecho nada para ganarse el odio de Alfred de esa manera tan abrupta. Bueno, tal vez sí lo había hecho. Pero una infidelidad de su parte no debería ser el motivo más grande, además, Alfred parecía odiarle desde su llegada –y entonces tenía tres años-, nunca parecía estar cómodo a su lado, nunca disfrutaba de su compañía, nunca le parecía bien que él estuviera en casa demasiado tiempo. Alfred siempre le rechazaba y eso dolía, y mucho. De pronto, Matthew asaltó su mente. ¿Dónde podría estar? Porque como un muerto había recorrido toda la casa y el patio y no lo podía encontrar.

Matthew era diferente a su gemelo, jamás diría palabras sin pensar, y a pesar de tener seis años, su mente lograba formular las frases más correctas e indoloras para reclamar algo que le parecía injusto desde la perspectiva de un niño. Sonrió. Él sí tendría perdón sincero para él.

Subió los peldaños de la entrada de su casa, para buscar en el sótano, porque a su hijo le gustaba la oscuridad, pero escuchó sollozos provenientes del rincón más alejado del patio, cerca de la piscina: la terraza. Sí, ése era un buen lugar que no había pensado. Se dirigió con sigilo entre los arbustos, cruzando el pequeño puente y llegando al lugar indicado. Tuvo que agudizar su vista para ver a su pequeño hijo; finalmente lo halló bajo la mesa de la terraza, llorando. El corazón se le aceleraba más a medida que se acercaba al niño y tenía un poco de miedo de que reaccionara de la misma manera en que lo hizo Alfred. Se agachó y miró hacia abajo. Matthew, al escuchar todo el ajetreo, levanto la vista y Francis notó que lágrimas le rodaban por la mejilla y se deslizaban por su cuello.

- Père. -susurró con claridad y masajeó sus párpados.

- Hola Mattie -Francis cerró sus ojos por un momento, como descansando y sonrió.

- ¡Père!

Matthew corrió fuera de la mesa y con el impulso se pegó en la cabeza, pero no le importó, porque en ese momento, su padre estaba presente y nada más le interesaba. Abrió sus brazos y lo apretujó fuerte, abrazándolo con ternura, con amor y miedo, como solía abrazar a Alfred las noches en las que escuchaba los gritos de sus padres o cuando sentía terror de monstruos debajo de su cama, o cuando recordaba el tiempo en el orfanato; acarició su rostro y le miró a los ojos, mientras Francis le besaba la frente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió allá dentro? -cuestionó él, sin fuerzas.

- No es la gran cosa -sonrió- Bueno, no te va a afectar tanto, o eso espero.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Con Arthur pensamos que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo para pensar lo de nosotros. No queremos hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes, así que esta es la primera opción.

- O sea... ¿eso significa que te vas a ir de casa para siempre? -Matthew ya comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

- Yo no diría ''para siempre'', porque eso es mucho tiempo -contestó con amabilidad, para tratar de aliviar el peso en los hombros de su hijo- Esto es sólo un ''hasta luego''.

- Pero nos vas a dejar. ¡Ya no te vamos a ver! Y père, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero separarme de ti. No quiero estar solo otra vez... -dichas esas tristes palabras, el rubiecito se escondió bajo la mesa otra vez.- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle eso a papá? ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora?

- Es mejor. Es mejor, Matthew. Tú odias que nos peleemos, ¿verdad? -habló al horizonte, al vacío eterno en el sol naciente. Recibió silencio como respuesta y supo que Matthew había asentido.- Entonces, si ya no estoy aquí, tu papá no tendrá con quien pelear y ustedes no tendrán razones para estar tristes.

- ¡Sí las tendremos! -gritó llorando desde abajo- ¡Tú no vas a estar aquí! No te veremos más, père. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Voy a extrañarte mucho. Por favor, no te vayas.

- Que tu papá y yo no estemos juntos, no significa que no volverás a verme. -le dijo, tranquilamente y se agachó para que sus ojos hicieran contacto- Voy a venir todos los fines de semana y nos divertiremos juntos. Ya verás, no será diferente.

Matthew no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil. Francis exhaló fuertemente y se irguió, recuperando totalmente su altura y sintiendo el sol azotando en su cara que quemaba de a poco sus bonitos ojos azules. No esperó a que su hijo reaccionara, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

Nadie fue tras él.

Adentro, todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, excepto por el sonido que emitía la televisión encendida aún por los niños y que nadie se había dado el trabajo de apagar. No divisaba gente alrededor y Francis escaseaba de ánimos para buscarles; supuso que Alfred debía estar arriba con Arthur. Caminó por las escaleras y no oyó voces. Siguió por el hasta el fondo y su puño delicado se deslizó por la puerta suavemente. Dos toc y la puerta se abrió. Francis observó a un débil y casi acabado Arthur, ojeroso y con los orbes enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se mantenían contenidas y que no estaban dispuestas a salir en la presencia de aquel hombre infiel y sin corazón.

- Vengo por mis maletas -dijo él, con calma y Arthur asintió, dejándole pasar. Francis pudo notar que su hijo mayor se encontraba sobre la cama y le miraba inexpresivo. Avanzó hacia el armario y abrió las puertas de par en par, sacando tres maletas y tirándolas al suelo.

- Ven, Alfred. Deja a tu padre hacer las cosas tranquilo. –El rubio miró a su pareja y luego a su hijo. Esos dos pares de ojos le dieron las gracias por aquella intervención tan apropiada.

Alfred fue el primero en abandonar la habitación, porque se sentía sofocado con la presencia de su padre en ella. Arthur le seguía detrás, cerró la puerta tras él y antes de salir le dio una larga mirada a Francis, una severa y llena de melancolía, soltó un suspiro frustrado y se largó.

Francis reaccionó del todo a los minutos de encontrarse solo en la gran habitación; no se oían ruidos afuera y pensó que incluso Arthur y Alfred se habían marchado. No le hizo caso a su mente y se dirigió al guardarropa otra vez, mirando lo ordenadas que estaban sus prendas y la delicadeza con que habían sido guardadas y planchadas, cada una en el lugar que le correspondía y ninguna mostraba señales de estar desordenada. Su hombre. Iba a extrañarlo, sí, de eso no había duda, y tal vez esto de la separación iba un poco rápido pero no podía forzarse a vivir una realidad que le disgustaba, y menos hacerlo por sus hijos. Francis sabía que las cosas en un momento iban a empeorar y era mejor cortar todo de raíz, aunque eso le partiera el alma. Alzó la mano y alcanzó su chaqueta de tela, la sacó del ropero con movimientos suaves, y una vez con ella en la mano, se sentó en la cama, observándola y acariciándola con una delicadeza exquisita. Cada hebra, cada tejido, cada detalle, era tan fino y tenía tantos recuerdos. La olió. Olía a Arthur. Y esa chaqueta tenía historia. Era a rayas verticales negras y blancas y la usó cuando tuvo la primera cita con el padre de sus hijos; en ese acontecimiento, él lo había abrazado e impregnado su aroma dulce por toda la chaqueta.

Y jamás se borró.

Eran tantos recuerdos.

Tantos recuerdos que ahora debía dejar partir y hacer desaparecer de su mente, borrar de su corazón y asumir que era pasado, aunque fuera un pasado todavía presente en su corta vida.

Aquella chaqueta fue la primera en guardarse en la maleta y le siguieron docenas de otras prendas especiales para Francis, y es que a sus precarios veintisiete años, su vida se había visto envuelta en confusas y perdurables situaciones.

Su primera maleta quedó llena y tuvo que sacar y abrir la otra, repitió el mismo procedimiento con la tercera y cuando ya estuvo listo, se arrodilló en frente del mueble café que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama y abrió el cuarto cajón -la cómoda tenía cinco-, ahí se hallaban las fotos y recuerdos de toda la familia: las vacaciones en Escocia, en las Islas Híbridas o en París, incluso recordó que este año pensaban viajar a Newcastle. Los primeros dibujos de sus hijos y tantas cosas inolvidables que quería llevar consigo, pero sólo se limitó a tomar las cosas que le pertenecían y guardarlas en un sobre amarillo que aguardaba encima de la cama. Lo metió en su tercera maleta y terminó por ordenar sus productos de cuidado personal: su perfume preferido, las cremas que hidrataban su piel y todas esas cosas. Había acabado de arreglar todo y aún no se disponía a salir de la habitación, le era un poco shockeante despedirse para siempre de las paredes blancas y de las alfombras suaves y de la cama espaciosa que compartía con la persona que amaba y el balcón y las noches de lujuria... Tomó los bártulos y se puso de pie, resignado. Había compartido nueve años de su vida con Arthur y tenía dos hijos con él, así que no era nada fácil desprender una parte de su historia así como así. Pero eran jóvenes y su destino había avanzado demasiado rápido, recién despertaban a vivir y conocer otras personas, y nueve años después, la magia en su mundo había desaparecido.

Suspiró frente a la puerta y la abrió rápido, sin prepararse aun psicológicamente para enfrentar a su familia y ver la cara de desilusión de Matthew, tal vez, pero él no estaba ahí. Francis bajó las escaleras, con esfuerzo y cuidado por llevar sus manos ocupadas y cuando arribó al living, se encontró con uno de sus dos hijos comiendo fruta y su rostro decaído. Su corazón se apretó un poquito y se cuestionó si valía la pena dejar a Arthur y su familia por largarse con Britney.

Matthew, único en el salón, se apegó al sofá un poco más y gritó por Alfred silenciosamente, pero nadie vino a socorrerle.

- Matt, yo ya me voy -pronunció Francis y Matthew soltó un largo, largo suspiro- Prometo que vendré a buscarlos y... mierda, yo pelearé por su tuición.

- Vas a tener que pensarlo dos veces antes de siquiera intentarlo, Francis -Arthur apareció desde la cocina, con su mirada penetrante invadiendo la habitación.

- No quiero discutir ahora, Arthur. Sólo espera la citación del juzgado, ¿está bien? -él sonó más frío que nunca y se dispuso a la puerta. Matthew tomó una maleta.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó. Francis se arrodilló en el umbral de la puerta de entrada y apartó un suave mechón que caía por los ojos de su hijo.

- No cariño, no puedes. Tu lugar es aquí, junto a tu papá y tu hermano.

- ¿Y dónde es el tuyo?

Francis no respondió, solamente se levantó y le quitó de la mano la maleta a Matthew, cruzó el bonito sendero que adornaba el jardín de su casa y dejó las petacas en el suelo para abrir su auto y el portamaletas. Metió ahí sus pertenencias y se giró, viendo a su hijo. Se despidió de él agitando la mano, con una sonrisa vacía y dolor en su alma.

Fue un adiós frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Me dio pena... la volá triste u.u Pero asi son las cosas xd Espero sus reviews, comentarios sugerencias y demás! xd Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Secreto

¡Hola! Hey, muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron, enserio, estoy tan feliz de que les guste. Ojalá también disfruten de este nuevo cap. Así que aquí les dejo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un final<strong>

_Y hubo tal silencio el día que nos tocaba olvidar,_

_Que de tal suerte yo todavía, no terminé de callar._

Alfred había observado todo desde el balcón de su habitación. Había escuchado algo sobre la tutela, una citación al juzgado y el duro adiós que su père le había dado a su hermano, pero eso a él no le interesaba, porque sabía que su padre jamás permitiría que ellos se alejaran. Aún por mucho que aquello estuviera dictado por un juez. Así que estaba bien y no había porqué preocuparse. Sí, de hecho, ahora que su père no estaba, él se sentía más libre, sin un peso sobre su ceñido cuerpo ni con una verdad torturándole la boca y manteniéndolo preso, porque ahora todos lo sabían.

Sin mucho cuidado salió del balcón y se tiró a su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y lanzando patadas al aire, sin punto fijo. De pronto, Matthew asaltó su mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora su hermanito? Alfred lo necesitaba. Necesitaba acunarlo y tranquilizarle, decirle que todo estaba bien y que lo quería. Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Mattie estaba ahí.

- Se ha ido. Se ha ido, se ha ido -él corrió a Alfred y se dobló en el regazo de su hermano. Alfred acarició la espalda de Matthew con las manos encogidas.

- Matthew, Matt -dijo Alfred- Él no se ha ido.

- Sí se ha ido.

- No se ha ido. -repitió. Los dos se quedaron quietos un par de minutos escuchando a su padre moverse en el primer piso; estaba maldiciendo y sacudiendo cosas. Matthew se apegó a Alfred, arrimándose más a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó- ¿Va a ser diferente?

Matthew estaba llorando sin parar sobre la camiseta de Alfred, mientras éste trataba de calmarlo, sin embargo, sintiéndose molesto.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo así?

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

- Simplemente va a estarlo.

- Extraño a père -comentó Matt.

- No deberías, él no nos extraña a nosotros -dijo Alfred, jalando a su hermano aún más cerca- Olvídalo.

- ¿Y qué si papá se va? -le cuestionó Matthew.

- No lo va a hacer -respondió. El de ojos violeta frunció el ceño, las lágrimas deteniéndose por un momento.

- Dijiste que no me abandonarías.

Alfred apretó a Matthew fuertemente y susurró: -Y no lo voy a hacer.

- Insisto, ¿y si lo haces por accidente? ¿Si no te das cuenta? -preguntó, limpiándose la nariz en el hombro de su gemelo.

- Nunca -dijo de nuevo- Te amo más que père, te amo más que papá.- Matthew sonrió un poco, todavía llorando. En su mente de seis años todo eso tenía sentido.

- También te amo, Alfy. -se abrazaron con fuerza.

Matthew se levantó de su hermano con cuidado, acariciando su mejilla, suave como nadie y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las lágrimas aún corrían libres por su cuello y su ropa estaba mojada, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Alfred le había hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

- No sé qué debemos hacer ahora. -dijo.

- Supongo que tienes que quedarte conmigo. Realmente no lo sé, Mattie. Tal vez quieras salir al patio y jugar.

- No quiero. Quiero jugar aquí contigo. -respondió, acercándose a Alfred un poco más.

- ¿Y los perros?

- Podemos traerlos a la habitación y será divertido.

- Papá odia que hagamos eso.

- Pero él está ocupado, Al. Hazlo por mí.

Alfred no podía negarle nada a su hermano, aún cuando fuera la cosa más peligrosa del mundo. Si Matthew lo quería, Matthew iba a tenerlo. Ése había sido un prejuicio existente desde el momento en que comenzaron a tener conciencia de lo que significaba ser hermanos gemelos.

- Supongo que bien.

Los dos se encaminaron de la mano hasta la puerta de su habitación, una vez fuera de esta y a puertas de la escalera, Matthew escondió su rostro pequeño en el cuello blanco de Alfred, suspirando ahí.

- Aún extraño a papá.

Alfred no dijo nada, simplemente apretó su mano y lo llevó lejos, pensando en que sus perros serían parte fundamental del desarrollo emocional de su hermano luego de este trauma.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después, Arthur llevó un cesto de ropa limpia a la habitación de los gemelos con la intención de plancharla, doblarla y guardarla. Suspiró pesadamente, frotando su frente con el revés de su mano. Semanas siendo padre soltero habían hecho mella en él, se sentía cansado y viejo, mucho más de lo que se sintió cuando supo sobre la infidelidad de Francis. Luego de terminar con la ropa y de dejarla arreglada para sus hijos, se dispuso a abrir el closet. No tenía en mente encontrarse con los gemelos sentados en la oscuridad dentro.<p>

- ¿Niños? -consultó con la voz titubeante.

- Hola -dijo Matthew, despacio. Arthur pudo ver que los dedos de sus hijos estaban entrelazados con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pretenden? -preguntó lentamente. Matt se acurrucó contra Alfred y éste levantó el mentón para mirar a su padre.

- Nada.

- ¿Quieren ir a afuera y jugar? -Los gemelos mantuvieron el silencio por unos segundos y luego simplemente se apegaron más.

- Estamos jugando aquí -le dijo Matthew

Arthur suspiró. Sus dos hijos, usualmente alborotadores, se habían presentado muy tranquilos y mansos desde lo del divorcio. Arthur comprendía que ellos posiblemente estaban confundidos y lastimados, y por eso, no los presionaría. No por el momento.

- ¿Y no quieren ver televisión?

- No. –Alfred fue seco.

Arthur no estaba preocupado por la actitud de sus hijos, era normal, se dijo para sí mismo y no había nada porque inquietarse.

- Está bien, pero la cena va a estar pronto.

Los gemelos no le respondieron, simplemente se acoplaron un poco más y Arthur cerró la puerta, pensando que aquel no era exactamente el mejor momento para ordenar la ropa de sus niños.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y si toma demasiado tiempo? -preguntó Matthew, mirando fijamente al techo. Estaba acostado ya en su habitación y tenía un vaso de jugo de durazno en la repisa al lado de la cama; conversaba con Alfred sobre el tiempo que llevaría volver a la escuela.<p>

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -respondió Alfred, sentándose en su cama de pronto y posando sus ojos en su hermano.

- Me siento triste y extraño la escuela. Extraño a Milla y a Robert, y a Troy y a Shandra.

- Nunca antes te preocupaste por los chicos de la escuela, incluso cuando perdimos clases por el viaje de père a París.

- Estábamos los cuatro. Ahora estoy solo.

- Antes nunca te importó si estábamos los cuatro -Alfred giró su cabeza, sintiéndose de preciso muy inestable y vulnerable- Estábamos los dos. Juntos.

Matthew miró a su hermano por unos momentos, sus ojos recorriendo cada hebra, cada matiz, cada perfección de facciones en el rostro de Alfred, admirando las palabras de su gemelo, comparándolo con un Todopoderoso. Estar ahí y oír todo eso había hecho que su cuerpo se acalambrara por la felicidad, pero que el dolor en su corazón empeorara. Entendía que le gustaba que Alfred le prestase atención de esa forma, pero no sabía por qué también dolía.

- Lo sé -dijo, suavemente- es sólo que...

- Me gusta tu cabello -Alfred cambió de tema rápidamente, era estúpido si se ponía a analizar el abrupto cambio de ideas, pero era lo mejor. No deseaba seguir escuchando cuánto Matt extrañaba a los otros chicos de la escuela.

- Gracias –Matthew se sonrojó, comenzando a hacer un lado las mantas de su cama y enderezarse completamente- A mí también me gusta el tuyo.

- Hace unas semanas, Milla me dijo que era afortunado -Alfred comenzó a pensar, volviendo a recostarse y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza- porque podía tenerte para mí todos los días por las tardes, cuando volvíamos de la escuela. Al principio no lo entendí, y creí que ella estaba demente o algo, pero... ahora lo comprendo.

- ¿Qué es? -cuestionó Matthew ansioso, devorando la respuesta con la mirada.

- Tú le gustas y ella te quiere. Estoy seguro de eso.

Matthew cerró su boca, agachando la cabeza y acunando las mantas en su regazo. Su mente estaba moviéndose a pasos agigantados, demasiado rápidos y fugaces como para comprender algún pensamiento. Las palabras de su hermano rebotaban con eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Milla le quería. Milla gustaba de él.

Él no de ella.

- Alfi -musitó. Dejó todas las sábanas a un lado y se volvió de pie, empezando a caminar hasta la cama de su hermano. Volvió a hablar cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros- Al.

- ¿Qué le dices? -Alfred se sentía asustado por la respuesta que su hermano podía dar.

- Soy muy niño aún para entender lo que siento por Milla, pero estoy seguro que no me gusta. -Matthew se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó los brazos en el regazo de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué extrañas tanto a los chicos?

- Extraño a todos. Y lo sé porque no quiero a ningún chico más que a ti.

Alfred se sonrojó y observó a su hermano, sus mejillas rosas, sus ojos lila, el mechón que caía de su frente hasta sus labios, lo brilloso que se notaba, el suave perfume a bebé que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Ven aquí -le dijo Alfred, tomando su mano y haciendo que se acostara con él. Matthew le obedeció, manso, abrió las sábanas de la cama y pronto, estuvo sintiendo la calidez de su hermano en torno a él- ¿Enserio?

- Sí. Ellos no están conmigo siempre, y tú sí. No importa cuándo ni con quién, estamos los dos juntos. Siempre- Matthew repitió suavemente las palabras del gemelo mayor, acariciando su cabello.

- Pero... -rebatió Al, sintiéndose aún, muy inseguro.

- No amo a nadie, a nadie más que a ti.

El corazón del rubio palpitaba con fuerza mientras escuchaba eso, el pulso en sus venas comenzó a acelerar y era como si su corazón bombeara más rápido para suprimir la sangre que se iba con prisa. Se encontró asustado, perdido y totalmente feliz. Asustado de que Matthew le estuviera mintiendo y cambiara de parecer.

- Promételo -susurró y abrazó a su hermano, descansando en su cuello.

- Lo prometo.

Alfred soltó un suspiro ahogado y acarició el rostro de Matt, abandonado su cuello. Lo contempló por unos instantes remotos, como midiendo lo que significaba todo lo que estaban hablando y recorriéndole el sistema. Hizo lo que sintió, era una necesidad de su corazón y no un error. Rozó tímidamente los labios de su hermano con los suyos propios, inocente, con suavidad.

- Buenas noches.

Los ojos de Matthew estaban muy abiertos y su cara sonrojada, miró a Alfred durante un largo tiempo y se volteó, escondiéndose entre las mantas y tocándose los labios, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Matthew se encontraba echado en la cama de su hermano, oyendo la suave respiración de éste y acariciando su cabello rubio que se le resbalaba por los dedos. Alfred soltó un ronquido y Matthew frunció el ceño, tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndole; Alfred no despertó, mas, Matthew se subió a horcajadas sobre él.<p>

- Al -le dijo, agarrándole el rostro con una mano- Al. Alfy, despierta.

Alfred se removió en la cama y su hermano estornudó, entonces, él se despertó.

- Aún no te duermes.

- No lo hiciste hoy, no puedo dormir.

- ¿No hice qué?

- No me diste el beso de buenas noches.

- Sí lo hice.

- Nu uh. No puedo dormir.

Hace meses que estaban así, besándose todas las noches con las excusas –que entonces ellos no sabían que eran excusas- para tocarse y sentir algo más allá, a pesar de que eran pequeños. Habían visto a su padre en un par de ocasiones, para el juzgado que Arthur ganó con creces y no tuvieron la oportunidad para decidirse a visitas continuas, el juez no lo había aprobado. Tampoco es que Alfred quisiera verlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro blanquecino de Alfred se incrementó y dobló su cintura bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa entre sus camas. Se lamió los labios y con el movimiento, Matthew logró acomodarse mejor en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado del torso de su hermano afirmando los hombros.

A lo largo de los días, Matthew pensaba cada hora en los besos de Alfred, y éste, a su vez, se imaginaba formas creativas de dárselos.

Acarició las hebras doradas y tiró una juguetonamente. La risita que largó su hermanito menor hizo que su estómago se revolviera de una manera agradable. Entonces no conocía todo lo que significaban esas sensaciones, ni lo que podían llegar a ser.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? –Matthew fue directo.

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Estás molesto?

Si no lo había hecho, era por alguna razón y Matt creía que su hermano estaba enfadado con él, a pesar de haber pasado el día jugando juntos de buena forma.

- No.

- Uhm…

Alfred puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Buenas noches? –dijo el menor inseguro.

- Matt.

Alfred se movió hacia la cabeza de su gemelo. Lo atrajo y sus labios se conectaron. Matthew sonrió ampliamente mientras se separaban.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- Monstruos. –susurró. Alfred bufó pero ayudó a que su hermanito bajara de su cuerpo y se acomodara a su lado en la cama. Ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas azules hasta las narices, rosando sus hombros con lentitud, disfrutando el contacto y la suavidad. Matt sentía que estaba en el cielo y que nadie podía evitarlo.- Y me asusta que se vuelva a repetir, porque no quiero.

Alfred sabía de qué. Se hizo más al lado, y pasó el brazo por sobre la cabeza de su gemelo para apagar la luz.

* * *

><p>• <strong>8 años<strong>

Estaban allí otra vez, en la cima de la escalera, cogidos de las manos esperando a que Arthur llegara de su _cita, _y oyendo palabras que se desprendían de la televisión en el primer piso que sabían que eran malas y que su niñera no debería tener colocadas allí. Matthew lanzó un bostezo mientras apretujaba el brazo de Alfred, tenía sueño. Tal vez también habrían de estar durmiendo en su cama, como su padre los dejó antes de salir.

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar papá? –preguntó, estirando las piernas.

- No lo sé. Él estaba emocionado, quizá vuelva pronto.

- Danielle ha puesto el volumen muy alto esta noche.

- Sh… quiero escuchar.

- No debería estar viendo eso.

- Cállate –Alfred picó la mejilla de Matt con un dedo- No me dejas escuchar.

Matthew frunció el ceño y contuvo en sus brazos al oso blanco regalo de Francis el primer día que llegó a casa. A Alfred le había regalado un gato, pero él ya no lo tenía. Siguieron quietos y silenciosos hasta que escucharon el sonido de un auto y los inconfundibles taconeos de los zapatos de Arthur. Alfred se levantó y agarró la mano de su hermano, corrieron a la habitación.

Uno de esos días mientras Matthew se encontraba observando junto a sus perros la fina lluvia de Londres, comprendió que no le importaba pasar por todo lo que llevaba desde su corta vida, o ser lastimado de nuevo, o no volver a ver a Francis, no le interesaba en lo absoluto porque tenía un _héroe, _una persona que jamás iba a abandonarlo, ni dejarlo por alguien más. Un _héroe. _Su propio hermano, el que siempre estaría allí aunque nunca nadie lo hubiese estado.

Sintió un fuego en las entrañas y abrazó del cuello a su perro negro, casi ahogándose con la sensación de ser feliz. Con el sentimiento de ser salvado.

Un héroe. Su héroe.

Oyó la puerta y se tensó. Alfred estaba vociferando con su voz chillona y revolviéndolo todo a su alrededor. Sonrió.

* * *

><p>Arthur se cubrió la boca con las manos mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta a ambos rubios que se dirigían con una sonrisa en la cara a sus respectivas camas y se cubrían hasta el cabello. Por unos segundos dudó en si acercarse, pero vamos, ¡que incluso el maestro de la escuela de los gemelos lo había insinuado! No podía dejarlo pasar como si nada. No era normal.<p>

Está bien, eran gemelos. Y toda su vida se habían tenido sólo el uno al otro.

Lo que compartían era hermoso.

Un poco extraño, quizá.

Dio una gran aspiración entrometiéndose silenciosamente en la habitación de sus hijos sin estar seguros de despertarlos, pero el ruido hizo que Matthew se moviera incómodo y le mirara con los ojos violetas fijamente.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola.

Arthur sonrió encendiendo la luz y acercándose. Alfred se removió incómodo bajo las sábanas quejándose por la luz que se colaba entre su rostro y se destapó, mirando a Arthur.

- Uhm, es tarde.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana? –preguntó Al.

- No, hay algo… Alfred, ven aquí, siéntate en la cama de Matthew.

Alfred brincó con pereza de la propia estirando sus extremidades frenéticas y se sentó estilo indio en la cama de su hermano. Matthew se movió para acercársele, pero Arthur se interpuso entre ellos.

- Niños –comenzó nerviosamente, estrujando las manos- Tengo que conversar con ustedes sobre algo.

- ¿Estamos en problemas? –Matthew mordisqueó su labio nervioso. Arthur negó con la cabeza y le dio una suave caricia en el rostro.

- No es nada de eso –contestó. – Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre… cómo se quieren… el uno al otro. –Matt y Alfred se miraron confusos.

- Yo amo a Matthew –dijo el rubiecito mayor inflando un poco el pecho.

- Por supuesto que lo haces, cariño –Arthur acarició la cabeza de Alfred- Está bien que se amen tanto como lo hacen niños, quiero que sepan eso.

- Estoy enamorado de Alfred –Matthew buscó aprobación en su padre, pero éste frunció el ceño rosándole la mejilla.

- No, Matthew. No estás enamorado de tu hermano, únicamente lo amas.

- Pero _sé_ que estoy enamorado de él –insistió con un puchero sobre sus labios rosa- porque es mi héroe.

Dos corazones hicieron contacto. El primero se quebró, el segundo no pudo contener la emoción.

- Es tu héroe, Matt, pero eso no significa que estés enamorado de él. Puedes amarlo, porque son gemelos, pero estar enamorados es algo distinto.

- Amo a Alfred así como tú y tu novio se aman. Ustedes están enamorados… ¿verdad?

Arthur hizo una mueca, no sabía cómo explicar las formas distintas del amor. Lamió sus labios y carraspeó la garganta, dando resoplidos.

- Antonio y yo nos amamos… como dos personas que quieren casarse y estar juntos para siempre.

- Yo quiero estar con Alfred para siempre.

- Quiero decir… como dos hombres que quieren formar una familia.

- ¿Cómo Francis y tú? –Alfred sonó frío y sus ojos azules miraban solamente al suelo.

- Sí…

- ¿Entonces por qué se fue si ustedes se amaban?

- Mattie, todo esto es demasiado complicado, pero quiero que me prometan que ustedes nunca van a abandonarse. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- Si –dijo Alfred muy serio- Estoy enamorado de Matthew.

- Son hermanos y los hermanos no se enamoran.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Alfred es mi héroe!

Arthur frotó el hombro de sus hijos.

- Sé que han sido tiempos difíciles y que probablemente estén confundidos y todavía les duela, pero niños, deben saber que no todos entienden… quiero decir, fuera de esta casa, no todos comprenden su especial… relación. No quiero que se separen, está bien que deseen pasar los días juntos pero…

- Al ha estado cuidando de mí. –Matthew le miró con los ojos casi bañados en lágrimas, brillando a través de la noche- ¿Se supone que no debe hacerlo?

- Oh, Mattie –Arthur le atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó ahí con fuerza, casi estrujándolo hasta que Matthew chilló. Él también quería llorar, pero debía mostrarse fuerte, por sus hijos- Realmente no sé cómo decirles que no pueden seguir haciendo esto.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Alfred levantando la cabeza.

- Niños, ustedes no pueden besarse en los labios. Es eso.

Las mejillas del mayor enrojecieron y Matthew comenzó a toser alejándose de su padre. Se miraron fijamente hasta parpadear, sin creerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- No pueden besarse en los labios. –repitió Arthur. Alfred agachó la cabeza- ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien.

- ¿Por qué no podemos? –lamentó Alfred.

- Porque los hermanos no se besan en los labios, pueden… pueden besarse en las mejillas, eso es agradable.

- ¿En las mejillas? –le cuestionó Alfred sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

- Sí. Y… si sienten demasiados deseos, pueden tomarse de las manos. Pero tienen que hacerlo sólo cuando estén en casa, porque es difícil…

- No quiero hacerlo si está mal –la voz pasiva de Matthew se escuchó y pronto sintió una presión en su brazo producto del agarre de su hermano. Alfred fruncía el ceño- No quiero que estés molesto con nosotros.

- Está bien, Matt –indicó Arthur- Sólo quiero que las demás personas no les dañen. Quiero que se luzcan normales. Nadie va a entender, y deben saber que la gente puede ser cruel y Matthew… Alfred no puede cuidarte de todo.

- Sí puedo –dijo Alfred, su mentón temblando. Una lágrima se deslizó por su ojo azul y cayó en su polerita. Arthur le acurrucó a su lado.

- Escúchenme niños, no dejen de quererse, no dejen de ser afectuosos. No está mal hacerlo de esa manera.

¿De la manera correcta?

- ¿Estás enfadado? –Matthew tiró de su chaqueta. Arthur negó con la cabeza- Luces triste.

- No. Sólo quiero que sean felices.

Matthew asintió y su padre se levantó de la cama, no sin antes besarles la frente a ambos y susurrarles palabras de amor. Realmente no quería que nada malo les ocurriera, para eso ya habían sufrido demasiado; intentaba sólo ser el mejor padre que pudiesen tener, pero también era humano.

- Buenas noches, niños.

- Buenas noches. –respondió Matthew.

Ambos niños sintieron la puerta cerrarse y se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Alfred lo rompió y jaló el cuerpo de su hermano hasta su vientre, dejándolo apoyado en él mismo. Acarició su cabello ondulado, y le besó el cuello. Matthew soltó un suspiro ahogado. Ambos sonrieron.

- Creo que aún estoy enamorado de ti.

- Papá dijo que no lo estabas.

- Lo sé, pero… es extraño.

- No quiero que papá se enoje con nosotros, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

- Yo te cuido –dijo Alfred, mirando el rostro de su gemelo- Siempre.

- Pero papá…

Alfred negó con la cabeza y acercó con sus manos las mejillas de Matthew hasta las suyas. Sintió su aliento cálido y disfrutó cuando él se dejó besar. Al separarse, Alfred besó una mejilla y luego otra vez los labios, prolongándolo algunos segundos.

- Entonces no le cuentes a papá.

- Alfred…

- Va a ser un secreto. Nuestro secreto.

Matthew no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente. Haría todo por complacer a su héroe, aún a costa de su propio corazón, ¿y qué le decía su corazón? Su corazón palpitaba por Alfred, respiraba por Alfred, sobrevivía por Alfred. Él había sido el único capaz de curarlo cuando estuvo roto, y era el que continuamente pegaba cada pedacito fuera de lugar. Sin Alfred, sería nada.

Valía la pena mantener ese secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayayaya, espero sus reviews, sugerencias etc xd Ojala les guste, nos leemos!<strong>


	3. Promesa

Enserio, muchas gracias chicas por comentar! Me hace muy feliz que les guste el fanfic, really. KarimeA, lo que Alfred sabe y Matthew qere qe no se repita, es algo que se contará más adelante, así que mantengo el suspenso. Este capítulo es extraño... así que dejo las advertencias:

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Shota.

Al principio pensé en no subir este cap, porque me sentí mal escribiendo algo así y por eso mismo no puse mucho detalle, pero era necesario hacerlo porqe probablemente en el prox cap haya lemon, aun no estoy segura de si ponerlo en el próximo o en el sub siguiente. Espero que lo disfruten y el shota no haya sido demasiado inapropiado T-T. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un final<strong>

_Todo empezó en la sorpresa, en un encuentro casual,_

_pero la noche es traviesa cuando se teje el azar._

• **12 años**

Alfred y Matthew estaban sentados juntos prestando atención a la clase de Historia. O por lo menos Matt lo hacía. La mente de Alfred divagaba por los lugares ocultos de la sala o se burlaba de su profesora, demasiada charla y muy poca acción para su gusto. Desvió la mirada suavemente hacia su gemelo y vio que tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno obediente, y en parte, estaba bien; Matthew era el preferido de Miss Lauren, y debía guardar la compostura, Alfred podía aburrirse y ser un mal estudiante porque la maestra realmente le odiaba y recriminaba el no parecerse en nada a su gemelo en cuanto a estudios se trataba, estaba en todo su derecho.

Suspiró sonoramente recibiendo una advertencia visual por parte de Miss Lauren y una risita de su hermano y para matar el aburrimiento, decidió rayar una hoja de su cuaderno. Con lápices tinta azul y rojo hizo estrellas y corazones por doquier y lo rellenó con sus cosas favoritas: hamburguesas, -había desarrollado un fuerte apego por la comida chatarra y continuamente debía soportar las advertencias de Arthur sobre que su estómago estaba creciendo tal vez demasiado, pero a Alfred realmente no le importaba la opinión que su padre tenía sobre él; Matthew siempre le apoyaba y nunca había estado de acuerdo con la tema del sobrepeso de su hermano, así que si Matt creía que Alfred era perfecto, él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Lo que su gemelo pensara sobre él era, realmente, lo único que le interesaba y tomaba en cuenta. No necesitaba ser atractivo para alguien que no fuese Matthew, así que si pensaba que él estaba bien, Alfred era feliz.

Escribió, luego, en la hoja la palabra _Héroe _y el logotipo de Mc Donald's, y unas malteadas, y nubes intentando imitar su rostro y el de su hermano, y la cara de un extraterrestre gris también. Con los ojos nublados y una expresión aislante, de la boca de ambas nubes dibujó dos globos, el primero apuntando desde su hermano: _Necesito un héroe, Me estoy aferrando a un héroe hasta el fin de la noche._ A Matthew le gustaba mucho esa canción, la cantaba siempre que dormían juntos y cuando él se recostaba sobre su estómago, y Alfred podía disfrutar de la dulce voz susurrando en su oído y las suaves caricias en su cabello. Sonrió pensando en eso mirando a Matthew por el rabillo del ojo y como su hermano no le correspondió se devolvió al dibujo y la nube que lo representaba expresó: _Yo puedo ser tu héroe, cariño. _Corazones con su nombre y el de su gemelo eran visibles por toda la hoja blanca y los colores rojo y azul eran evidentes, porque eran los preferidos de ambos. La decoró un poco más y terminó con un _Te Amo Matthew, _y la clase de Historia acabó con él.

Matthew estiró sus brazos delgados y se volteó para ver a su hermano mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Los ojos azules brillaron y las mejillas del que los tenía violeta comenzaron a tener un tono rojizo. Alfred sonrió y deslizó su mano por el cabello ahora más largo de Matt –la única diferencia entre los gemelos, además del color de los ojos y la contextura: Alfred tenía hombros más anchos que su hermano y era unos centímetros más alto.- y no detuvo su mano hasta que tocó la piel del cuello. El menor se alejó nervioso porque alguien los viera y guardó los lápices y cerró su cuaderno. Alfred dejó escapar una carcajada y le tomó la mano para que salieran al patio.

Afuera había bulla y estaba lleno de chicos y chicas corriendo y Matt acomodó los anteojos a su rostro, notando como una niña y un niño se acercaban cogidos de la mano. Alfred se adelantó jalando a su hermano del brazo y ambos estuvieron al lado de los chicos que eran uno de los pocos amigos que Alfred y Matthew tenían, no porque fuesen antisociales o algo por el estilo, sino que, sinceramente, su relación era tan buena que no necesitaban más compañía que la que ambos podían entregarse.

- ¡Hola Vash, hola Lily! –Alfred saludó animado a ambos rubios rodeando la cintura de Matt con su brazo y apegándolo a su propio cuerpo. A nadie causó extrañeza, era un comportamiento bastante común en los gemelos.

- Hola chicos –sonrió la niña. Vash carraspeó arreglándose la corbata.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Matthew intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano pero no lo logró. Con una sonrisa frustrada y vencida acarició el antebrazo de Alfred, que tensaba apretando. Sintió el mentón del mayor posicionarse en su hombro y la suave calidez y deseó estar en casa.

- Uhm… -Lily enrojeció- Ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y creímos que… bueno, deberían saberlo primero.

- ¿Por qué están sujetados de la mano?

El ceño de Vash se relajó y Matthew los observó con ojitos curiosos. Alfred enarcó la ceja y la pareja se arrimó más. Lily levantó su mano entrelazada con la del otro rubio y sonrió ampliamente.

- Vash y yo somos novios. Lo somos desde ayer.

La noticia sorprendió a los gemelos, a pesar de que posiblemente hubiesen podido imaginarlo, porque Vash y Lily gastaban todo el tiempo juntos y los cuatro eran como una especie de unidad y Matthew y Alfred habían sido testigos de muecas y palabras más allá de la simple amistad, se les había difícil creer que una tímida Lily era capaz de ser una _novia, _y aun más que Vash pudiese ser romántico y cariñoso. Ninguno dijo palabra por algunos segundos y Vash se sintió molesto por ello.

- Bien, si hubiésemos sabido que se lo tomarían así…

- ¡Estamos muy felices por ustedes! –saltó Matthew de pronto lanzándose hacia delante y Alfred tuvo que cogerle mejor.- Simplemente no lo podíamos creer, pero se ven muy lindos juntos.

Alfred asintió, algo retraído. Dejaría que su hermano hablase por los dos. Él quería pensar.

- Muchas gracias, Matt.

- No tienes porqué. Es muy bueno que estén juntos. –El de ojos violeta desvió la mirada a Vash, juguetón- Trátala bien, niño armas. Quiero ver a Lily feliz.

Lily se sonrojó. Vash enarcó la ceja y en un momento desesperado le agarró los brazos, afirmándola a su cuerpo rápida y delicadamente a la vez, e hizo que sus labios con los de la niña se juntaran. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par y la lengua de Vash se internó en su interior; así no pudo hacer más y correspondió, cerrando sus ojos y rodeando el cuello del rubio.

Alfred pestañó un par de veces fijándose en la lengua que podía verse entre los labios de ambos novios, y su oído se agudizó para prestar atención a la saliva y el sonido de las bocas chocando. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su hermano y presionó su estómago.

Las mejillas de Matthew se colorearon como hacía tiempo Alfred no lo recordaba.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Al llegar a casa, los chicos lanzaron sus mochilas al suelo alfombrado del living. Arthur se apuró en ir a recibirlos secándose las manos porque limpiaba la cocina, con la sonrisa en la cara, estuvo feliz de ver a Matthew correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Alfred se quedó atrás, aislado de pronto en su propio mundo.

- Alfred, cariño, ¿te ocurre algo?

- Alfred está pensando en… -Matthew quiso molestar.

- ¡Cállate!

- Al, no le grites a tu hermano. –Alfred hizo un puchero y su padre le acarició la cabellera.- Vayan a su habitación y cámbiense de ropa, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre algo importante, niños. Ahora vayan y no se demoren.

Los gemelos asintieron perdiéndose en las escaleras. Alfred le agarró la mano a Matthew cuando entraron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta con seguro, de inmediato, el menor comenzó a quitarse el polar que usaba para la escuela y a buscar su polerón rojo, mientras su hermano le miraba fijamente. Alfred sabía que estaban creciendo, y sabía también lo que eso significaba, _realmente_ lo que significaba. Recorrió con la vista las piernas de Matthew que según su apreciación estaban haciéndose cada vez más largas y delgadas, y sus muslos rechonchos y sus caderas inusualmente femeninas. Subió por su torso delgado y admiró las tetillas rosas, luego la clavícula, el cuello y finalmente otra vez el rostro de Matthew, y esos labios…

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me estás mirando así?

- Meditaba lo de Lily y Vash.

- ¿Qué tiene eso? –inquirió curioso.

- Yo nunca he dado mi primer beso.

- Alfred –Matthew parecía enfadado. Se puso una polera blanca sin mangas y sus delgadas extremidades quedaron al descubierto, se acercó a su hermano y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos- Nos hemos besado quinientas veces. ¡Desde los seis años!

- Pero eso no es lo mismo. ¿Viste cómo Vash ocupó su lengua? Nosotros nunca hemos ocupado _nuestra _lengua.

Logró hacerlo sonrojar. A pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, el rubio de media melena ocultó el rostro en sus propios cabellos que olían a fragancias frutales y suspiró sonoramente cuando su cintura fue rodeada por los brazos de su hermano. Él se estaba volviendo fuerte. Levantó la cabeza y la sonrisa heroica de Alfred impactó en sus ojos y no supo cuando su hermano había juntado sus narices y su aliento le golpeaba los labios con crudeza. Quiso separarse, pero Alfred se lo impidió. Miró hacia la puerta, había olvidado que estaba cerrada.

- ¿Podemos intentarlo? –Alfred sonó meloso.

- ¿Intentar qué?

- Ya sabes… besarnos. ¡Pero un beso de verdad!

- Alfred yo… no lo sé.

- ¿No quieres, Mattie?

- No es que no quiera. Pero tú sabes que papá va a matarnos si nos descubre haciendo esto.

- Hemos guardado muy bien el secreto por cuatro años. Vamos a seguir haciéndolo.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué te vuelve inseguro?

Matthew exhaló sintiéndose invadido. Se rascó una ceja y miró levemente a su hermano.

- Es que no está bien, Alfred. No lo está.

- ¿Qué? –Alfred le soltó echándose para atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y le vio con los ojos vidriosos a través de sus lentes- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

- A mí también me duele –fue sumiso- Pero cuando creces, puedes ir dándote cuenta que no es del todo… correcto. Papá siempre nos dijo que los hermanos no se enamoran.

- Pero yo te amo. Te amo desde que nací.

- Yo también te amo –se apresuró en decir- Es sólo… ¿cómo haremos para vivir con esto?

Hasta el momento todo había sido confiable, juguetón, pequeños besos que no sumergían ni presionaban el vínculo tan profundo que compartían. Éste, era un nuevo paso. Si se besaban –un beso de verdad-, entonces era poco probable que pudiesen volver atrás. Y Matthew lo sabía. Él había sido lastimado toda su vida, y no deseaba serlo otra vez a causa de un tabú prohibido incluso por la ley. Había una parte de su cuerpo –su cabeza- que le decía que acabara con esto de una vez e hiciera su propia vida lejos del mundo que pertenecía a él y Alfred_. Busca amigos, encuentra una novia, sé feliz, alguien normal. _Y la otra, -su corazón- no paraba de llorar y pedir a gritos el contacto con los labios de su gemelo. Que le hiciera sentir especial en una historia fantasiosa. La esperanza contenida emergía desde lo más hondo y florecía al ras de su piel blanca poniendo las emociones en primer plano. El hecho de sentirse querido, de saberse importante, de entender que alguien lo amaría por siempre le llenó el pecho, porque tenía tanta confianza en Alfred. _Bésalo, está destinado, tú eres él y él eres tú. Ustedes siempre van a tenerse el uno al otro porque se aman desde el principio y es simple inocencia la que guardan en su corazón._

- Piensas que está mal…

Matthew sonrió tristemente y acarició un mechón de cabello que se levantaba de la cabeza de Alfred y parecía desafiar la gravedad. Al instante el rostro del mayor se sonrojó y su vista se suavizó.

- Supongo que está bien. Estará bien siempre que esté contigo.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Alfred sonriera y Matthew se agarrara con más fuerza de su cuello y él de su cintura, y para que sus labios fuesen uniéndose de a poco y sus rostros sonrojados lo demostraran todo. Matt susurró lentamente que no tenía idea cómo hacer esto, simplemente abrió un poco la boca luego de unos segundos de contactos pueriles que imitaban los besos que se daban de niños (y que seguían regalándose hasta el día de hoy) y pudo sentir como algo tibio y húmedo le invadía por completo. Abrió sus ojos para mirar a Alfred, él los mantenía cerrados y hacía presión en la curva de su cintura, así que Matthew prefirió hacer lo mismo, y con torpeza, comenzó a imitar con su propia lengua.

Se estremeció cuando ambas se tocaron y por un instante, deseó retraerla, pero Alfred no se lo permitió, acariciándola con cuidado. Los labios de ambos se mojaron con la saliva que dejaban salir, y luego de un minuto que pareció una eternidad, Alfred se separó. Los ojos de Matthew aún estaban cerrados.

- ¿Cómo ha estado eso?

Matthew no contestó, pero dejó que dos lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro de porcelana sin hacer algo al respecto, luego, súbitamente se lanzó al pecho de Alfred, donde fue recibido con cariño. Su cabello fue besado y sus manos cogidas, y oyeron el llamado de Arthur desde el primer piso pidiendo por su atención.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew sentía que sus labios estaban secos e hinchados y los mordía con suavidad mientras estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Alfred que parecía más feliz de lo habitual esperando que su padre les trajera algo de beber. Se preguntaba si Arthur notaría algo fuera de lo normal y preguntaría o si simplemente estaba paranoico. Los dedos de su hermano se colaban cada vez más para acariciarle los nudillos y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Alfred se alejó cuando notó que Arthur estaba arribando.

- De lo que quiero hablares… -empezó, entregándoles a cada uno un vaso y los chicos se lo agradecieron.- es sobre algo que he meditado mucho, créanme.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Alfred sin darle un sorbo a su jugo.

- He estado pensando que sería bueno que ustedes vieran a… que ustedes vieran a Francis.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos y Matthew se acercó más a Alfred. El mayor reaccionó casi inmediatamente.

- No queremos ver a Francis.

- No es algo que deban decidir ustedes –siguió tranquilamente, bebiendo la taza de té- Es algo en lo que hemos estado de acuerdo Antonio, Francis y yo.

- Los que lo veremos seremos nosotros, y estamos realmente bien así.

- Alfred, no estoy preguntándote. Matthew y tú saldrán con Francis el fin de semana, irán a comer algo, bueno, él verá dónde ir. Niños, será divertido.

- No necesitamos verlo. Tú nos lo prohibiste durante seis años y él tampoco hizo algo por recuperar las visitas.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Mattie? –Arthur sabía cuánto Matthew quería a Francis y que probablemente estuviese feliz con idea de ver a su père otra vez, pero habían pasado tantos años que no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Agachó la cabeza.

- Yo no… no sé…

- Bueno, esto no es como si quisiera hacerlo o no. Saldrán el sábado con Francis y no se habla más del tema. Será bueno, verlo otra vez.

- ¡No lo haremos! –gritó Alfred.

- No me hables así. –Arthur se levantó, dispuesto a reprender a su hijo.

- Jódete.

Alfred cogió la mano de su hermano corriendo hacia su habitación. Arthur se quedó abajo sintiéndose tan impotente. La puerta del cuarto de los gemelos resonó en toda la casa.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

• **13 años**

Alfred besaba a Matthew profundamente sobre su cama, empujando sus manos sobre la chaqueta de franela del piyama de su hermano y queriendo desabotonarla para tocar la piel más allá. La boca del rubio sabía increíble, pero quería probar su cuello, y su lengua bajó chupando el cuello y la clavícula mientras el menor suspiraba. Jamás había sentido cosas así, habían comenzado a hacerlas hace unos meses porque las emociones y el cuerpo les pedían más a cada minuto que se besaban.

Las manos de Alfred rozaron los muslos y Matthew abrió las piernas para dejar a su gemelo acomodarse mejor entre su cuerpo. Sentir sus intimidades rozando era como llegar al cielo, y Alfred intentaba callar con sus manos los suspiros que se les escapaban a ambos.

- Oh… -sonrió, jugueteando con la nariz de Alfred, que parecía sensible a cada contacto.

- Mattie…

- ¿Mmm?

- Cambiemos.

Matthew asintió, y se puso sobre su hermano inmediatamente el cayó en la cama. Comenzó acariciando el cuello, luego pasó por el pecho de Alfred y finalmente, a dónde quería llegar: su pantalón. El mayor aún no se ponía la ropa para dormir, así que fue necesario que Matthew desabrochara el cinturón café y luego se preocupara de bajarlos hasta las rodillas.

- Siéntate –ordenó y Alfred obedeció. Estaba tan emocionado por lo que vendría ahora.

Matthew había prometido hacérselo y lo había molestado con ello todo el día. Ni siquiera pudo prestar atención a las clases porque el imaginarse a Matthew agachado entre sus piernas constituía toda su mente. Ahora las palmas le sudaban y no podía esperar por sentirlo.

- Espero que sea… realmente no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

- Mattie –dijo, para darle confianza con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, sé que lo harás muy bien. Va a gustarme. Nos va a gustar.

Matthew asintió, tomó entre sus manos los bóxer azules de su hermano y con cuidado y timidez los jaló hasta que la pelvis de Alfred pudo verse, y se encontró nervioso, pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió su camino. De a poco, tuvo a su vista la erección de Alfred –aún algo pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para Matthew- y se lamió los labios. La cabeza del mayor comenzó a bombear e hizo un pequeño sonido al sentir el aire en contraste con su miembro caliente.

Matthew observó el pene de su hermano por algunos momentos, luego lo tomó entre sus manos delicadas recibiendo un quejido por parte de Alfred. No sabía cómo empezar, nunca había visto a alguien hacer esto y menos se lo habían explicados, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero Alfred había insistido tanto y él simplemente no pudo negarse.

Acercó su boca lentamente, primero tocándolo con los labios húmedos, luego se aventuró a un poco más y lo beso. Alfred jadeó y pegó un fuerte gemido cuando Matthew se lo metió a la boca, recibiendo una señal de los ojos de su hermano. Arthur estaba abajo con Antonio.

La lengua de Matthew se sentía bien contra su hombría y su saliva aun más, no tardó mucho en eyacular directamente en la cavidad bucal del menor, que lo rechazó de inmediato. El semen cayendo por su cuello y hasta su estómago fue la mejor escena que Alfred había visto jamás.

Se sacó toda la ropa y colocó su piyama, e hizo que Matthew se acurrucara a su lado mientras se cubrían con las sábanas. Aún sonrojado, Matthew descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Alfred.

- Te quiero –susurró el de ojos violetas. Su hermano le limpió el hilo blanco que colgaba sobre sus labios.

- Yo te amo, Mattie. Te amo tanto. Vamos a hacer esto bien por siempre.

Matthew sonrió abrazando el torso de Alfred, mientras tuviera al rubio junto a él, todo iba a salir bien. Era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Quise hacer algo más o menos suave, así que espero que les guste. Reviews, sugerencias, todo es aceptado! Gracias y nos vemos en el prox cap!<strong>


	4. Verdad

Yaa! cuarto cap de este fic! Qe emocion xd Decidí dejar el lemon para el sigente capitulo... tres más y esto se acaba. Por ahora este tiene un descubrimiento :O pobres chicos u.u Muchas gracias a todas por comentar y espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un final<strong>

_Sin querer se hace una ofrenda que pacta con el dolor,_

_o pasa un ángel, se hace leyenda, y se convierte en amor._

• **14 años**

Alfred cerró sus ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos y darse cuenta que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Estaba rodeado de luces y gente que hablaba muy alto, y el olor a frituras embargaba todo el ambiente, y lo peor de eso, a su lado no estaba Matthew. Pero se encontraba de pie junto a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y largo y que le coqueteaba a la cajera con descaro. El gemelo mayor frunció el ceño y resopló en voz alta, con la intención de ser escuchado, y tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Francis le miraban con burla.

Pidió una hamburguesa y un paquete de papas fritas grandes, con el correspondiente: ''Por Dieu Mon amour, vas a engordar'' al que no hizo caso, y corrió a ubicarse en una de las mesas, lejos de las chicas por el bien de su integridad. Al tiempo le siguió el rubio, sentándose tranquilamente y mirándole fijo, suspiró y apoyó su mentón en su mano blanca. Alfred odió al que antes solía ser su _père._

- Alfred… -el niño no respondió, simplemente se quedó viendo la mesa sin parpadear- Alfred, ¿puedes mirarme?

- ¿Qué,_ Francis_? –Murmuró. Sentía la boca seca como papel y las luces parpadeantes encandilaban sus ojos.

- Trata de pasarla bien, petit. No te veo a menudo –ironizó.

- Lo sé.

Un silencio se plantó entre los dos. Incómodo silencio, porque Alfred no tenía nada que decirle a Francis.

- Has crecido mucho, Alfred. Te ves bien.

- Gracias.

A Alfred le valía una mierda lo que Francis pensara de él, simplemente le sonrió por cortesía y para demostrar que su padre le había dado educación y valores.

- ¿Cómo está Matthew?

- Bien.

- Es una lástima que no haya podido venir esta noche.

- Sí.

- ¿Se ha estado enfermando muy a menudo? Matt siempre fue un poco más débil.

- No.

- ¿Pero va a estar bien? –Francis sonaba preocupado, Alfred entendía que su pequeño hermano siempre sería el preferido del francés- También estaba enfermo la última vez que los recogí.

Y entonces el menor quiso reír. Matthew no estaba enfermo, sólo era bueno pretendiendo estarlo cuando quería evadirse de algo, y Matt no quería ver a Francis. La noche anterior se había deshecho en lágrimas ante el pensamiento, y Alfred tuvo que cuidarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, y que realmente no importaba, que él iría solo si así estaba mejor. Levantó la cabeza y lo enfrentó por fin, su expresión cambió radicalmente. Enserio odió a Francis.

- Arthur debería darle más libertad y dejar de mimarlo. Pero está bien, es un buen hombre de todas formas. ¿Cómo está él?

- Muy bien, los tres estamos perfecto. Antonio es genial.

- Arthur y yo conocimos a Antonio en la Universidad. Al comienzo creí que no se agradaban, pero las cosas cambian…

- Es estupendo, enserio. Mattie y yo estamos tan contentos de que él esté con nuestro padre. Le es fiel y ahora es feliz.

Francis se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa, notando como la camarera llegaba junto con una bandeja y las cosas para comer. Le entregó las hamburguesas, papas y bebida al menor y Francis sólo recibió su café. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca agradable al ver el sonrojo de la chica, simplemente era tan fácil que cuando ella se alejó, lo hizo portando en la mano un papelito con el número de celular de Francis.

Todo esto a Alfred le producía náuseas. La chica, Francis, todo. Absolutamente todo. Le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola y disfrutó del líquido corriendo por su garganta, le refrescaba. Suspiró y comió una papa.

- ¿Y… -Francis habló, jugando con una servilleta, como quitándole importancia a lo que vendría después- Alfred, cómo están las cosas del amour?

Alfred dejó la hamburguesa que recién había tomado a un lado y arqueó una ceja.

- Arthur me dijo que no estás saliendo con alguien.

- No.

- ¿Pero has tenido alguna novia, verdad?

Alfred se sonrojó. ¿Para qué quería una novia? Tenía a Matthew.

- No.

- Es normal que te gusten las chicas, mon petit. Son lindas y huelen bien –rió.

_Matthew también es lindo y huele bien._

Alfred agarró otra papita y se la llevó a la boca. Sin querer decir algo, los ojos azules del francés le cuestionaban de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- ¿Mattie?

- Oui.

- ¿Qué hay con Mattie?

- ¿Él ha tenido novia?

- No –contestó demasiado rápido. Ya se le estaba haciendo tortuoso todo este interrogatorio. ¿Por qué Francis había tenido que volver? ¿Por qué no podía perderse y dejarlos como lo hizo hace 8 años? Él no lo necesitaba y tampoco Matthew.

- Uhm… ¿acaso debo suponer que estás interesado en los chicos, mon amour? –Francis rió mientras picaba la mejilla de su hijo con el dedo índice. Alfred le alejó de ahí con un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algunas personas se voltearan a mirar.

Se había molestado con esa pregunta. Si era sincero, él no sabía si era gay o no –y eso también contaba para su hermano- pero realmente no le importaba. Claro que juntos habían hecho cosas que podían considerarse homosexuales, pero él no pensaba así de Matthew o de sí mismo, simplemente estaba enfadado por el tono que Francis usó.

Nunca había sentido atracción hacia otra persona que no fuese su gemelo, tampoco había besado a otra, ni había tenido sexo oral con alguien más. Su cuerpo entero vibró ante el pensamiento y respiró profundo. Una hora o tal vez un poco más y podría irse a casa. A casa donde estaba Matthew.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Matthew es…?

- No sé y tampoco me importa.

- Eres un buen hermano mayor, siempre cuidando de Mattie.

Alfred no respondió.

- Son muy cercanos.

Tuvo un presentimiento extraño.

- Sí.

- Ayer estuve mirándolos cuando salieron de la escuela.

- ¿Estuviste espiándonos?

- Sólo quería verlos.

- No debiste.

- Pude darme cuenta de cosas.

Los vellos de su brazo comenzaron a erizarse.

- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó tomando de su bebida.

- ¿Tienes 14 y sigues dándole la mano?

- ¿Qué?

- Se fueron a casa cogidos de la mano, pero claro, se la diste cuando estuvieron un par de cuadras alejados, ¿no es así?

Alfred sintió que algo subía por su garganta desde su estómago y moría de inmediato en sus labios. Quizá su rostro había pasado por los distintos tonos de rojo, pero él no se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo Francis había sido capaz de…? Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y bebió la soda. Estaba nervioso.

- Estuve siguiéndolos durante todo el trayecto a casa, pero se perdieron por un callejón antes de llegar –Alfred oía todo esto con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su padre daba vueltas al café con la cuchara- Tuve la esperanza de que me notaran y corrieran a saludarme pero estaban ocupados… ¿o me equivoco?

Silencio absoluto. Francis sonrió, pero era una mueca de lástima.

- Botaste su mochila y acariciaste su cabello. Luego se dieron las manos y te acercaste, terminaron besándose. Y no de la manera casta en la que supongo yo, podrían besarse todos los hermanos, lo suyo fue más allá.

Alfred no dijo nada en lo absoluto. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Acaso Francis había descubierto su secreto? Ese secreto que Matthew y él se habían esforzado tanto por mantener… no, no era posible. Nadie debía enterarse, nadie podía saberlo, ellos se habían asegurado de eso, eran cuidadosos y Francis no… De sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por sus propios dedos de inmediato, y se quedó perplejo.

Francis suspiró.

- Alfred, entiendo que toda su vida ha sido muy difícil. Perder a sus padres, el orfanato, luego la separación, han estado siempre solos, pero eso no significa que…

- No le digas a Arthur –rogó sollozando- No le cuentes nada sobre eso, tampoco a Mattie, prometo que seremos cuidadosos, nunca más lo haremos en la calle. Sólo no le digas a ellos… nunca volverás a vernos haciendo eso, lo juro. Será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero Francis por favor, por favor, no se los digas.

Alfred se había desatado a llorar fuertemente mirando a su père y agarrándole de las manos. Constantemente, las personas echaban un vistazo a ellos y comentaban, y Francis creyó que la mejor opción era largarse de ahí. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y cargó con suavidad a Alfred, llevándole cogido de la cintura. Le ayudó a caminar hasta la camioneta blanca que manejaba y allí, cerca de la puerta del copiloto lo abrazó. Nunca lo había visto llorar y por dentro, sentía como si el alma se le estuviese rompiendo a pedazos. Alfred no huyó de los brazos de Francis, los aceptó gustoso, descargándose allí y sollozando sin culpas. Siempre había tenido que ser fuerte para Matthew, por lo tanto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de romperse porque todo a su alrededor sí le afectaba, y ocultarse del mundo durante tantos años era como un peso en sus hombros que no podía liberar. Ahora parecía que el cariño que su padre podía ofrecerle era una especie de salvación a la que se aferró con fuerzas, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

- Está mal, Alfred –musitó Francis besándole el cabello. Frotó su espalda y le apretó- Está muy mal, Matthew es tu hermano, tu hermano gemelo, no puedes arruinar tu vida así.

- Lo amo –dijo simplemente, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del francés.

- Lo sé.

- No, no lo sabes. Lo amo. Lo amo como…

- Matthew es tu hermano… ¿no estás obligándole a…?

- No –Alfred se alejó de un instante a otro firmemente. Miró a su padre, y Francis volvió a sentir lástima por este chico inocente que jamás había aprendido a ser feliz.- Nunca le haría daño.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pequeño.

- Soy feliz al lado de Matthew. Él me ama y yo estoy enamorado. No podría dejarlo, aún así me separan de él para siempre, volvería a buscarlo.

- Alfred…

- Está bien, no es un error.

Francis no dijo nada, subieron a la camioneta y no pronunciaron palabra durante todo el viaje. Al llegar a la casa de Arthur, Alfred le rogó con la mirada que no le digiera nada a nadie. Francis se mordió el labio pero le regaló una sonrisa y lo juró, sabiendo que era una promesa que no podía mantener.

Cuando llegó a casa y abrió la puerta, no estuvo seguro de querer llamar la atención todavía, así que discretamente caminó por el pasillo alfombrado y se miró en el espejo que Arthur había colgado en la pared hace un tiempo. Arregló su cabello y se frotó los ojos, que aún estaban muy rojos y evidenciaban que había llorado. Acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz y susurró para sí mismo que no había nada mejor que estar en casa, donde podía ser _libre, _aún cuando en su vida y la de su hermano, esa palabra no pudiera aplicarse en toda su extensión.

- ¿Alfred? –La cabeza rubia de Matthew apareció desde las escaleras- ¿Al… eres tú?

- Sí –respondió, intentando controlarse y sonar bien para Matt. Le regaló una sonrisa forzada, pero su gemelo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Está papá en la cocina?

- Está en la sala bebiendo té con Antonio.

- Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Matthew asintió y su mano fue jalada por su hermano. Se encaminaron hasta arriba y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Abrieron la puerta y Alfred se sentó en la cama de su hermano, y golpeó las frazadas con los puños cerrados, a su lado, Matthew se echó mirándole.

- ¿Te fue muy mal?

- No… de hecho, estuvo bien.

- ¿Qué dijo?

Alfred se mordió el labio desviando la mirada. No podía decirle a Matthew jamás lo que Francis había descubierto… el simplemente no podía.

- Nada importante… coqueteó con las meseras, y por supuesto, tú sigues siendo su favorito.

Matt hizo una mueca. Se acercó con suavidad a su hermano.

- No me importa… la próxima vez que lo veamos, iré.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? No quiero que estés solo.

- No vas a verlo, Matt.

- Alfred…

- Quiero que sea feliz, y voy a protegerte de esto. Lo más que pueda.

Matthew sonrió de repente, y se acurrucó en el pecho de su gemelo, donde de inmediato fue capturado y apretado. Se sintió bien y suspiró de puro gusto, mientras besaba con dedicación el cuello de Alfred. El mayor cerró los ojos al contacto, intentando no botar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, no podía, simplemente besó el cabello ondulado de Matthew y lo abrazó, mientras su pecho apretado albergaba todas las emociones que no dejaba salir y que vivirían con él para siempre, pero mientras tuviera a su hermano, no importaba nada, ni la angustia ni el dolor.

* * *

><p>Faltaba un mes para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Arthur marcaba número y hacía reservaciones porque quería algo grande, lleno de ostentosidad para sus hijos, cumplían 15 y la fiesta debería ser simplemente grandiosa. Antonio estaba a su lado anotando todo lo que su novio le decía con una sonrisa, mientras arriba, el ambiente era muy distinto.<p>

Alfred acariciaba el cabello de Matthew una y otra vez viendo por entre sus dedos el movimiento de la cabeza de su gemelo, que subía y bajaba con ritmo. Pensó que su pequeño Mattie se había vuelto muy bueno en eso, tanto que ya podía tragarse un poco y hacer que los dedos de sus pies se retorcieran y sus ojos debieran cerrarse obligatoriamente por el placer, y Matthew también amaba hacerle sentir así, amaba ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano y complacerle de esa forma, era como su manera de agradecerle por todo el favor hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Matt metió el sexo de su hermano muy dentro de su boca húmeda, casi hasta su garganta y notó el pequeño tironcito que Alfred le dio en el cabello. El mayor gimió y se deslizó más abajo, para penetrar aún más, mientras el aliento de Matthew le rodeó todo. El gemelo más pequeño sonrió, deslizando sus dientes por la cabeza sensible y acariciando luego con su lengua, percibiendo un gemido más fuerte que el anterior, al que le regaló una mirada brusca, su papá estaba abajo y Antonio también.

Alfred le guiñó un ojo que se asimilaba a una disculpa y Mattie negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de Al, mientras jadeaba con suavidad. Y entonces Alfred sintió sus testículos encogerse, sus pies retorcerse y supo que todo acabaría allí. Iba a correrse y nada podría evitarlo. Entre sus manos apretó un mechón de pelo de Matthew, que le lamía obedientemente, le besaba con suavidad y su corazón dolió.

Se vino con fuerza en la lengua de su hermano, mientras Matt escupía un poco, y se tragaba el resto. Le regaló una sonrisa tierna y Alfred se dijo a sí mismo que era suficiente. Se levantó y empujó a su hermano contra el suelo, colocándose sobre él y abrazándole.

- Mattie…

- ¿No te gustó?

- Quiero…

- ¿Mmm…?

- Quiero, tener sexo contigo –dijo dubitativo.

Matthew enarcó una ceja y tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero tener sexo contigo. –Esta vez lo dijo con más fuerza.- Yo dentro de ti.

Matthew intentó alejarse.

- Pensé que estábamos teniendo sexo… tanto como podíamos, claro.

- Sé de otra forma… una mejor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Voy a enseñarte… ¿de acuerdo?

El menor asintió. Cogió la mano que Alfred le ofrecía para ponerse de pie y de inmediato fue absorbido por los labios de su hermano. Casi automáticamente coloco sus brazos delgados rodeándole el cuello, pero esta vez la mano de Alfred no abrazó su cintura. Esta vez se deslizó por su espalda tranquilamente, acariciando y dándole una sonrisa a cada momento a Mattie que le veía totalmente confundido. Cuando llegó a sus nalgas, la bajó hasta encontrar los testículos, los acarició notando el sonrojo de su gemelo y entonces, con delicadeza, y después de llevarse la mano a la boca, introdujo un dedo en la entrada de su hermano.

Matthew se tensó, de inmediato apretando los dedos de Alfred.

- ¿Alfy?

- Aquí –susurró, tocando su ano- Aquí.

- ¿Quieres ponerlo ahí?

- Eso sería sexo.

- No quiero.

Alfred lució decepcionado. Quitó los dedos del interior de su hermano y le alejó para mirarlo bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- No… es extraño y yo no… ¡Es asqueroso!

- No es asqueroso –contestó con tranquilidad- Nada tuyo podría parecerme así.

- No Alfred. No puedo.

- Vamos, Mattie, ¿por qué no? Será bueno.

- ¿Y si duele?

- Seré muy cuidadoso contigo –la mano de Alfred se deslizó en su entrada otra vez, acariciando dentro con cuidado. Matt se cubrió la boca, cerrando los ojos. Sintió un suave beso en la nariz- ¿No siempre he sido así contigo? ¿No siempre te he cuidado? Y… puede que te guste, Matt.

- ¿Quieres estar ahí dentro…? ¿Todo dentro?

- Ajá.

Matthew sonrió, mientras su corazón palpitaba a cada palabra que su gemelo daba. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Alfred, oscilando entre un lado y otro, acurrucándose en su cuello y acariciando su cabello.

- Yo sé que mi héroe jamás me lastimaría.

- Te amo.

- Yo también, Al.

- ¿Entonces cuando?

- No lo sé, pero… intentaré no hacerte esperar mucho. Lo prometo.

Alfred no le soltó, lo atrajo a su pecho aún más fuerte, mientras se besaban.

Acabaron viniéndose en el suelo mientras se sujetaban el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Listoko xd Reviews, comentarios, todo se acepta! Prox cap Lemon con todas las de la ley xd Nos veemos hasta el prox!<strong>


	5. Inocencia

**Muchas gracias por comentar chicas, enserio! Aqi les traigo el sigente cap, qe viene con lemon xd ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un final<strong>

_Ahora comprendo cuál era el ángel que entre nosotros pasó._

_Era el más terrible, el implacable, el más feroz._

O-o-O-o-O-O

Matthew rodó contra el suelo cayendo sonoramente al lado de su hermano, mientras Alfred revisaba unos papeles de la tarea que su maestro de matemáticas le había entregado para reforzar el ramo. Alfred no era exactamente un gran genio de los cálculos, pero hacía su mejor empeño en ser tan bueno como cualquier estudiante decente.

El gemelo menor miró curioso las hojas, pero luego decidió que no le importaba, y se arrimó más al rubio, suspirando sonoramente para ser escuchado. Estuvo feliz cuando Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mm… -estaba con la espalda contra el suelo alfombrado del living de su casa. Arthur volvería en un par de horas, y los gemelos tenían entonces un tiempo para poder estar solos. Se acercó un poco más, levantándose, apoyándose en el hombro de Alfred- Hay algo que me gustaría visitar hoy.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Alfred miró a su hermano, los ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad retenida. Ven aquí, le susurró juntando sus piernas para que Mattie pudiera sentarse sobre él y el menor no lo dudó. Al lo observó abrirse de piernas para acomodarse y no pudo evitar sentir que sus intimidades estarían rozando en cualquier momento.

- Hay una feria rural en la ciudad, lo vi ayer cuando salí con Iván.

- No me gusta que te juntes con él –frunció el ceño- Es mala influencia para ti.

- ¿Estás celoso? –Matthew rió.

- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que ese es un comunista de mierda.

- ¡Alfred!

- ¡Y tú te estás convirtiendo en uno, Mattie!

- ¡No soy comunista!

- Vi tu libro de Karl Marx.

- Quería leer El Capital.

- ¡Ese es el primer paso! Apuesto a que luego me hablarás de la lucha de clases, y de que todos somos iguales y estarás diciendo: ¡muerte al capitalismo!

- Estás loco –Matthew sonrió, pegándose más a Alfred- Por lo menos seré el único Primer Ministro Comunista de Gran Bretaña.

- ¡Mattie!

- Bromeo, bromeo.

- Como sea, ya que quedamos en que no te juntarías nunca más con Iván…

- Yo no dije eso.

- Podría ser divertido ir a esa feria.

- ¡Sí! Ponte ropa decente y vamos ahora, aprovechemos que Arthur tardará.

- Yeah, tardará, por eso… quería probar otras cosas antes.

El rubio pestañó un par de veces y no notó cómo el rostro de Alfred se curvaba suavemente para juntar sus labios, ni tampoco cómo los brazos de su hermano le rodeaban la cintura y sus manos estaban unidas y él podía sentir el toque en su espalda. Se sorprendió al ver sus ojos cerrados, la sonrisa en la cara iluminada por la luz tenue que llegaba a casa por entre las cortinas. Poco a poco sus bocas se unieron, y la lengua de Alfred se aventuró a entrar en la cavidad húmeda de Matthew. El menor la rechazó al instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero besarte… como cuando éramos niños.

Lucía tan tímido y adorable, que Alfred no pudo negarse. Asintió con los ojos nobles y sus bocas se juntaron con el roce más inocente que les fue posible lograr a portas de los 15. Matthew cerró los orbes violeta enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo.

- Vamos al parque –El de cabello ondulado hizo señas de levantarse, pero el mayor no se lo permitió.

- Espera. Quiero algo a cambio.

Matthew bufó.

- Sí es sexo, aún no estoy listo.

- Bueno, voy a ayudarte un poco.

Al principio no lo entendió, y sólo se dedicó a observar la sonrisa de héroe sobre la cara blanca, mientras las manos de Alfred, que usualmente estaban en su espalda, descendían un poco más, rodeándole ahora la pelvis. Sintió como su jeans fue sutilmente desabrochado y su cremallera bajada haciendo que el contacto con el aire frío le calara la piel.

- ¿Alfred?

- Vamos a practicar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto.

Los dedos de Alfred acariciaron la columna de su hermano, pero bajaron hasta su trasero. Con una curva en sus labios introdujo dos en Matthew, viéndole abrir la boca por el asombro.

- Al…

- ¿Se siente bien?

Mattie no podía decirlo, hasta ahora sólo le parecía que tenía dos intrusos en su cuerpo. El mayor hizo un poco más de presión, dejándolos más profundo, sentía como el trasero de su gemelo comenzaba a humedecerse, eso era algo bueno, así no necesitaría de la saliva como lubricante. El rostro de Matthew empezó a sudar, mientras sus mejillas eran besadas delicadamente por Alfred, su cuello olido, su interior acariciado. Pudo sentir cómo su hermano abrió los dedos dentro de él y no deseó suprimir un gemido para que escapase de sus labios rosa.

El rubor en las mejillas pálidas de Matt no se hizo esperar.

- Alfred, ¿qué fue eso?

- Es la mitad de bien que se siente tener sexo.

Sus frentes juntas, las bocas casi rozándose… ¿era eso amor? Si alguien se los hubiese cuestionado en el minuto final de sus vidas, Alfred y Matthew probablemente tendrían la misma respuesta que se entregaron a sí mismos desde el vientre de su madre, cuando ni siquiera se imaginaban el mundo horrible por el que tendrían que pasar.

- ¿Te dolió?

Matthew negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo un poco, cuando… uhm, los abriste dentro, eso realmente ardió.

- Voy a ser muy cuidadoso contigo –dijo besándole la frente con los ojos cerrados- Va a ser tan bueno cuando lo hagamos…

- Alfred…

- ¿Mmm?

- Sí tenemos sexo… -Matthew dudó en continuar, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. El calor en su entrada estaba casi quemándole- entonces será para siempre, ¿verdad?

- No tenemos que hacer esto para que sea para siempre –contestó frunciendo el ceño, sus dedos aún dentro de su hermano- Ya lo es.

Matthew gimoteó un poco, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Alfred. Ahí olía bien, ahí todo era idílico y perfecto, ahí ellos simplemente estaban a salvo. Ahí no era un error.

Alejó los brazos del cuello para abrazar en torso de su gemelo.

Al carajo todo el mundo, ellos iban a seguir así sin importar lo que costara. Alfred había dicho _para siempre _y Matthew le creía. Se acurrucó más contra él y buscó más ese calor que le ayudaba a ser uno todos los días, sabiendo que los dedos habían desaparecido y ahora abotonaban su pantalón.

Matthew no sabía cómo se sentía para siempre, pero imaginó que debía ser algo cálido y suave, como la mano de Alfred entrelazada con la suya.

* * *

><p>La feria era una cosa muy divertida. Habían niños jugando por todas partes y el reconocible olor a algodón de dulce y palomitas de maíz, y globos por doquier, y grandes juegos y luces y mucha gente ruidosa, <em>demasiada <em>para Matthew. Habían dejado una nota en la mesa negra del comedor para cuando Antonio o su padre llegaran, informándoles que estaban bien y que habían ido a recorrer la nueva entretención de la ciudad, no llegarían tarde, pero tampoco estarían ahí para la merienda.

Alfred recibió en algodón de parte de un hombre gordo y de blanca barba y luego caminó entregándoselo a su hermano. Ambos se desplazaron por el lugar comiendo.

- ¡Vamos a la casa del terror!

- ¡No quiero! Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa.

- Rusa, rusa, como ese vil estudiante comunista.

- Deja de criticar a Iván.

- Dios, es el demonio.

- Alfy, por favor, quiero divertirme.

Alfred resopló, inflando sus mejillas. Cuando nadie les miraba, acercó su mano a la de su hermano, tomando delicadamente los dedos. Matthew se sonrojó, dando un saltito.

- No creo que debamos hacer eso aquí.

- Vamos, nadie nos conoce. Finjamos que somos novios, aunque sea una única vez en la vida.

¿Cómo negarse al tono de Alfred? Eso fue algo que Matthew se preguntó hasta su muerte. Ayudó para ponerse más cerca, finalmente sus manos atadas.

- Somos iguales.

- Tu pelo es más largo.

- Mismos rasgos. Sospechoso.

- Los tuyos son más finos.

- De todas maneras…

- Mattie, hazlo por mí. Quiero cogerte de la mano, simplemente cogerte de la mano sin el miedo a que alguien nos vea y crea que estamos haciendo algo malo.

Matthew se encogió de hombros.

- Bien.

Con lo que no contaba, era con la boca de Alfred, cubriendo la suya en el preciso instante en que apresuraba para ganar un oso de felpa en las pistolas que derribaban sapos. Alguien tras de ellos dijo que hacían una linda pareja.

* * *

><p>Alfred soltó un grito agarrando la cintura de Matt cuando su padre les condujo hasta un gran salón lleno de gente y música rock. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos de la escuela –más de Alfred, de Matt sólo habían asistido Vash, Lily, Toris, Iván y Guillermo- jugando con globos o charlando y bebiendo hasta que los dos cumpleaños aparecieron.<p>

15 años. 15 años, todo un logro.

Estaba incluso Francis de la mano de una guapa chica morena, tal vez latina, pero de una piel tan blanca que brillaba por la palidez. Alfred sintió asco, los ojos azules hurgando cada contacto que mantenía con el pequeño Matthew, que estaba como en otro mundo, observando todo infinitamente encantado. Si Francis podía hacerlo, él también. Afirmó entre sus manos la de su gemelo, a Arthur se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mon petits. ¡Ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu père, Mattie!

Y Matthew no lo pensó. Se soltó de la mano de su hermano, corriendo hasta los brazos abiertos del francés bajo la vista de la chica –que probablemente fuese una conquista pasajera de Francis- que lucía enternecida, y se sintió de inmediato protegido y abrigado en el pecho amplio de su père. Suspiró contento, con una sonrisa miró hacia arriba.

- Hola cariño –dijo suavemente, alejándose un poco y viendo a su hijo. Acarició su cabello rubio igual al suyo y que le rozaba el cuello, estaba simplemente tan grande… y por dentro, sabía que seguía siendo el mismo chico introvertido que había llegado a casa asustado hasta de su propio tacto. Al otro lado del espejo, estaba su gemelo. Francis miró por sobre el hombro de Matthew y vio a Alfred. La expresión en la cara del mayor de los hermanos le recordó con vaguedad la misma mirada que le había dado cuando eran niños y él estaba yéndose de casa, dejándolos y también a Arthur por una puta.

La mirada en la cara de Alfred decía ''mío'' y Francis dejó ir a Matthew.

- Hola Alfred –saludó a su otro hijo- Petit, dame un abrazo. ¿Sí?

El mayor vaciló por unos momentos, pero finalmente dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa al abrazar a su père.

- Gracias por venir.

- Agradécele a tu padre. Estuvo como loco insistiendo en verme aquí.

- Oh, por la reina, Francis, eres un bastardo. –Arthur se puso delante de ellos, privilegiando su compostura y modales exquisitos en vez de hacer un escándalo en el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

La risa francesa era tan excitante, si no fuese porque Antonio estaba cerca y le era completamente suficiente, Arthur hubiese estado dispuesto a recordar viejos tiempos, aún cuando eso significaría perder un poco de su orgullo, ¿pero quién había orgullo en el amor? ¿Y quién había dicho que él amaba a Francis? Sacudió su cabeza, _déjalo ir_.

- ¡Bueno chicos, es su fiesta! ¡Vayan allí y diviértanse!

Cuando ninguna persona estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Alfred besó la mejilla de su hermano, la voz cosquilleando en su lóbulo derecho. _Feliz cumpleaños, Mattie._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

A casa llegaron solos, llevados en la camioneta por Francis y su novia, _Maite. _En todo el camino, Matthew se mostró fascinando oyendo absolutamente cada detalle de la cultura chilena. Él nunca había estado en Latinoamérica, pero la idea de imaginarse un país distinto a la monarquía británica sobreexcitaba la sangre en sus venas.

- ¡Me encantaría visitar Chile!

- ¡Es hermoso! Cuando Francis te lleve a ti y a tu hermano, iremos a visitar juntos Chiloé, se los prometo.

Matthew había adorado a Maite. ¡Además su nombre sonaba como el de él!

A Alfred le parecía falsa. Dudó en si esta era _sólo_ una más, Francis parecía extrañamente entusiasmado.

Ya en casa, y con la llamada de Arthur recurrente diciéndoles que estarían allí en tres o cuatro horas –porque el salón era realmente un desastre, seguro- y que se durmieran rápido, eran las 3 y 40 de la madrugada y quería verlos con un rostro agradable al día siguiente para cuando abrieran sus regalos.

Pero Mattie tenía otra cosa en mente.

Se encaminó con su hermano hasta su habitación, después de pasar a la cocina y comer carne –porque Alfred realmente tenía ganas- y asegurarse de que sus perros tendrían alimento y agua y mantitas en las que acurrucarse toda la noche. Le dijo al mayor que era mejor dejarlos dentro, que hacía frío. La respuesta afirmativa de Alfred no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

Así que, con los animales echados entre el sofá y la alfombra, los gemelos subieron, sabiendo que era posible que Arthur pegara un grito al verlos, pero también eran conscientes de que Antonio le calmaría rápido con esa sonrisa eterna heredada de un país lleno de júbilo y pasión.

Alfred lucía algo adormilado así que fue jalado por Matthew hasta la habitación, cuidando de no golpearse con las cosas del pasillo. No estaban bebidos, en completo sobrios, el menor se sentía contento sobre eso.

La puerta fue abierta y Alfred se lanzó perezosamente a la cama, riendo, recordando, todo había sido tan bueno en su fiesta. De repente abrió sus ojos, cayendo en consciencia de que su hermano no se encontraba a su lado, se giró suavemente sonriendo, encontrando a Matthew de rodillas frente a él. Las luces de una ciudad todavía activa resplandecían en su blanco rostro.

- Hola.

- ¿Matt?

Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, desviando la vista.

- Uhm… no te he dado tu regalo.

Alfred se sobresaltó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Darnos regalos? ¿Vas a darme algo por nuestro cumpleaños?

Matthew asintió.

- ¡No es necesario! Enserio, Mattie, no tienes porqué.

- No, quiero hacerlo.

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Ellos nunca se regalaban algo, y él no había pensado en algo para darle. Se hizo un poco más atrás.

- Esto es… demasiado perfecto.

- Matthew, de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo. Nunca nos regalamos… ¡Y yo no he pensado en darte algo!

El de ojos violeta se acercó con una sonrisa, sus orbes demostrándolo todo sin necesidad de las palabras. Besó a su gemelo con la dulzura que solamente él podía tener y cuando se separó, Alfred sonrió lentamente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Este es tu regalo Alfy –hizo una pausa, en que suspiró sonoramente, mientras su hermano le veía ansioso- Estoy listo para tener sexo.

La boca de Alfred se abrió por la impresión. Matthew se escondió tras su oso de felpa, sintiéndose de pronto muy vulnerable.

- ¿No estás bromeando? –Las manos de Alfred se movieron hacia los hombros de su gemelo, apretándolos con fuerza- ¿En serio?

Matthew asintió.

- Sé que has estado queriendo esto por un tiempo y yo… uhm, quiero dártelo como regalo de cumpleaños. Este es mi regalo, Alfy. Quiero unirme de _esa _manera contigo.

Silencio sepulcral por algunos segundos, luego Alfred gateó hasta posicionarse encima de su gemelo, forzándolo a acostarse sobre el colchón. Mattie se retorció debajo, poniendo una mano en la boca de su sorprendido hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué? Ow, creo que ya estoy excitado. ¿Acaso vas a dejarme así, miserablemente?

- Yo también quiero, solo… necesito traer algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Matthew saltó fuera de la cama y agarró la pequeña bolsa abriendo el velador de la izquierda. _Hasta el puto velador está a la izquierda, tengo un hermano comunista_, pensó Alfred vigilando los movimientos del otro. De ella sacó una botella de loción, y se la enseñó tímidamente a Alfred.

- Vamos a necesitarla para… ya sabes –su gemelo lució confundido.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- De la habitación de papá. Compró dos la última vez que fuimos al mini market.

- Y la necesitaremos para… Oh –sus ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo.

- Sí, de otro modo dolería. Mejor dicho, va a doler.

- Voy a hacer que no duela –dijo Alfred, a medias inseguro, a medias seguro- Voy a hacer que te sientas bien.

- Sé que lo harás así, eres mi héroe –le apoyó con una sonrisa- O al menos eso espero.

- Será así –declaró el mayor con firmeza- En serio, estará bien, porque… espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

Matthew rió con nerviosismo, apretándose los dedos frenéticamente.

- Que no va a doler cuando, lo hagas.

- Ah –Alfred suspiró profundo- Mierda, no lo sé.

Matt se mordió el labio, aproximándose a su hermano con la botella entre las manos. Alfred le arrastró y besó su cuello, rozando con sus labios cada contorno, disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel suave. Había explorado el cuerpo de Matthew de una manera parecida antes, pero ambos sabían que esta ocasión era diferente. _Muy diferente. _Un soplo se le escapó de la boca, momento que fue aprovechado por el menor para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa blanca y la corbata negra que traía. Alfred le dejó hacer eso, viendo la mirada inocente en el rostro de su gemelo. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo por complacerlo a él, que probablemente Matthew tenía miedo, porque él también estaba asustado de herirlo y que todo acabara allí, pero Alfred era un héroe, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Matthew demoró lo necesario, mientras quitaba la prenda y pasaba sus manos por el torso sensible de Alfred, con la vista gacha y el aliento cálido. Suavemente se permitió besar la clavícula y los hombros, a la vez que con las manos temblorosas se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón.

- Mattie.

- ¿Mm? –y entonces dejó de hacerlo, prestándole atención a su hermano.

- Estamos haciendo esto por amor. Grábatelo en la cabeza.

- Lo sé.

- Luces tan nervioso.

- Es normal, supongo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El botón dejó el ojal, las piernas del rubio de cabello corto se cerraron.

- ¿Quieres que te toque?

Las mejillas de Matthew se sonrojaron al asentir.

- Dame la loción –rápidamente lo hizo, con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza.

Los dedos de Alfred, empapados con el contenido de la botella tocaron en la entrada recién descubierta de Matthew, presionando. No fue muy profundo, pero de todos modos jadeó, arqueando la espalda.

- ¿Te gustan mis dedos ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Y mientras los minutos pasaban, y los gemelos seguían acariciándose, el ambiente de aquella habitación se llenaba de gemidos que no eran controlados, porque por fin estaban solos, y podrían encontrarse de esa manera. No eran conscientes del tiempo, ni de que estaban tardando mucho, de que probablemente su padre y Antonio estarían allí pronto, se encontraban en su mundo, ese apartado que habían construido, llenos de sueños e ilusiones rotas.

Pero mientras se mantenían abrazados, antes de dar el paso, cada pieza inconexa formaba un rompecabezas exitoso, que posiblemente fuese el corazón de Alfred y Matthew.

- Estás muy apretado esta noche.

Sus labios se tocaron, todavía sin apartarse. Entre su ingle, el menor podía notar lo emocionado que su hermano estaba, y tomó una decisión. Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y las cerró en torno a Alfred, jalándole hacia él. Lo sintió contra su entrada y gimió con suavidad, Alfred le besó la punta de la nariz, sonriendo, y luego los labios, causando que lo que su gemelo tenía que decirle muriera en el ósculo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó en voz baja.

- Te amo –respondió Matthew con claridad.

Alfred le cogió la mano y besó sus nudillos.

- Estamos haciendo esto… por primera vez.

El corazón del menor estaba hecho un caballo a galope en su pecho, asustado, nervioso, repentinamente feliz. ¿Valía la pena? Oh, ¿en serio valía la pena?

- Te amo –repitió Alfred, haciendo que sus estómagos se rozasen.

Matthew le sonrió, agarrando de nuevo la botellita y vaciando un poco en su mano, que deslizó con ternura sobre el miembro de su hermano. Lo acarició un par de veces antes de dejarlo ir, echándose hacia atrás, estirando su cuerpo, y afirmando con sus puños las sábanas lila, como sus ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Alfred bajó la cabeza y besó a Matt, su cadera yendo hacia delante, su sexo probando la resistencia del pequeño cuerpo. Los orbes del menor se abrieron desproporcionadamente, y sólo pudo sentir el dolor quemándole mientras la cabeza dela erección de Alfred se hundía dentro.

- Oh… oh, mierda –gimió. Sus brazos y piernas temblaron, el interior de Matthew… el interior de Matt- Mattie, estoy… estoy dentro, oh _god_.

Abajo se tensó. La expresión de dolencia en su rostro no fue tomada en cuenta, ni tampoco su respiración entrecortada. Todo lo que Alfred pudo pensar era que por fin estaba dentro de Matthew, y lo increíblemente bien que se sentía la estrechez de su hermano alrededor. Y aquello sólo era el principio.

- Mattie, oh, Dios, está tan caliente ahí… Se siente buenísimo.

Por su parte, Matthew trataba de no llorar, de no cerrar sus piernas y alejarse de su hermano para abrazarse a sí mismo, porque no soportaba lo que le estaba infringiendo. Sentía ser desgarrado de cierta manera, su interior acalambrándose, algo extraño corriendo por sus muslos desde su entrada. Nada nunca le había herido físicamente como aquello, pero había prometido eso a Alfred…

Mientras tanto, Alfred pensaba que el sexo era la mejor cosa que existía. Su pene estaba muy dentro de Matthew, saliendo y entrando con movimientos inexperimentados, sus ojos estaban cerrados, muy apretados y su boca abierta, dejando salir quejidos que igualaban los de su gemelo. Quería mirar a Matt, acariciarle el rostro, besarle la mano, la mejilla, como siempre lo hacía, pero ese era su momento… su cumpleaños, su regalo. Había esperado tanto por estar dentro.

- Oh… -jadeó Matthew, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor. Su vista estaba nublada, tenía la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

- Se siente tan bien –suspiró, asegurándose fuera de Mattie para dar una embestida. Sus piernas temblaron, era demasiado intenso, podía sentir la presión en sus testículos y el calambre de sus pies. Se mantuvo fuera otra vez para correrse mientras penetraba a su hermano. Todo en él se sintió como nunca antes, sobre todo su hombría.

Cuando abrió los ojos para tener en frente el rostro sonriente de su gemelo, como el suyo, no estuvo preparado para lo que vio: Matthew lucía débil y roto, jadeando pesadamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban solas, pero luchaban por mantenerse ahí. Bajó una mano abriendo con cuidado las piernas de Matt. Se aterró al notar la sangre corriendo por sus muslos.

- ¿Mattie? Mattie, oh, Dios, ¿estás bien?

- Alfy… -dejó salir con la voz ronca. Su garganta estaba oprimida por el llanto.

- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho…

- No te preocupes –dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Estoy… ¡Oh!

El corazón de Alfred se detuvo, el interior de Matthew se contrajo con rudeza.

- ¿Te rompí? Prometí que no iba a hacerlo, pero…

- Sonabas muy bien –respondió- Me alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado… es solo –sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, y esta vez no luchó por detenerlas- ¿se supone que iba a doler tanto?

Alfred abrazó a Matthew, cuidando de no levantarlo mucho para evitar herirlo más, y lo besó como en los viejos tiempos, acariciando su cabello.

- Fue tu primera vez… Ni siquiera te corriste… ¿no quieres hacerlo nunca más?

Mattie limpió sus lágrimas sintiéndose estúpido, por supuesto que la primera vez era difícil.

- ¿Realmente te gustó? Porque si fue así, quiero hacerlo de nuevo… en algún momento.

Alfred de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero hacerlo sólo porque a mí me gustó.

- ¿Pero estuve bien? –Le agarró las manos- ¿Te sentiste bien en mí?

Matthew necesitaba saber que estuvo bien para Alfred. Su cuerpo aún estaba ardiendo, su interior friccionado con rudeza, ¿Cuándo pararía el dolor?

- Fue el mejor momento de mi vida –sonrió Alfred, besando las palmas pequeñas entre las suyas- Te amo, Mattie.

- Entonces vale la pena. Vale la pena hacer esto de nuevo.

Luego de que se abrazaron, y Alfred ayudó a limpiar la sangre de su gemelo con un dejo de culpabilidad, se enredaron entre las sábanas de la cama del mayor, mirándose mutuamente con las manos atadas. Sus ojos brillando en una emoción que no podían describir.

Alfred soltó un bostezo. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Se encontraba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando el apretón en la pierna le despertó. Al frente estaba Matthew, mirándole como lo haría un cachorro herido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –contestó acobijándolo en su pecho.

- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Esa pregunta acabó de avivarlo completamente. ¿Por qué la hacía? Se lo había dicho toda su vida, sin embargo los ojos violetas de Matt le veían suplicantes. Tensó el agarra de su espalda.

- Tú eres mi todo, Mattie. Mi vida, mi alma gemela… eres lo único que tengo y lo único que necesito. Lo daría todo por ti.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Matthew para suspirar contento y acurrucarse en su hermano gemelo, mientras su frente era besada, su cuerpo rodeado en calor y el dolor dentro apaciguaba. Se sintió tan bien, completo.

Los ojos de Alfred le embargaron con suavidad.

Esto era exactamente lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Afuera, Arthur se paralizaba tras la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos. Había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras, y los suspiros, y podía sentir el ambiente.

No quiso mirar por entre la luz que dejaba la puerta abierta de la habitación, no tuvo el coraje de encontrarse con la sospecha que había nublado toda su vida.

El llamado de Antonio le trajo de vuelta, pero su rostro ya había cambiado.

- ¿Qué han hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Estos cabros nunca serán felices, me dan pena u.u xd Pero es qe asi se hace más interesante, lo siento mucho por ser tan mala con ellos xd Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc xd Nos veemos!<strong>


	6. Adiós

**Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de Ángel para un final, con dos más se acaba. Tendrá un final alternativo, porque el real es demasiado triste (tampoco es como si el otro fuese muy feliz). Quiero darles las gracias por todo, y a que siempre me comenta el fic. ¡Muchas gracias! Les dejo leer, espero les guste. Nos vemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel Para un Final<strong>

_Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir._

_Yo quiero perderme esperando, yo quiero quererte o morir._

Arthur miró fijamente a Matthew mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor y tomaba sus cubiertos para comenzar a rebanar los pancakes con miel de maple. La expresión en la cara de su hijo menor al doblar su cuerpo le pareció sospechosa y más aún cuando vio de reojo a Alfred mordiéndose el labio de preocupación. Se dijo así mismo frunciendo sus pobladas cejas que no pasaba nada, que tal vez Mattie había hecho una mala fuerza y ahora su piel le reclamaba el esfuerzo; aún así, no podía evitar que ciertas imágenes indebidas rodaran en su mente.

Todas las cosas que había descubierto haciendo a sus hijos a lo largo de su vida, le daban fundamento más que suficiente para no creer que estuviese perdiendo la cabeza; el sentimiento recurrente era lo mal padre que le hacía sentir imaginarse esas cosas de los gemelos…

- ¿Arthur? ¿Arthur, estáis escuchándome? ¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué te he hablado!

Pestañó seguidamente, limpiándose una miga de pan que colgaba de su boca y le dio una sonrisa forzada. Alfred se acercó un poco más a su hermano. El inglés notó el movimiento que era casi inadvertido de inmediato.

- Lo siento –se excusó, bebiendo un poco de té.

- Estáis como en una nube… ¿te pasa algo?

- No. Estoy algo… cansado.

- ¿Vas a salir con Francis esta tarde?

Los gemelos se miraron él uno al otro luciendo confusos. Luego desviaron las claras miradas a su padre. La mano de Alfred se deslizó suavemente para tomar los dedos de Matthew, y la calidez se sintió en ambos corazones cuando estuvieron entrelazados.

- ¿Con Francis? ¿Para qué? –cuestionó el niño mayor.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él.

- ¿Sobre nosotros?

- ¿Qué otra disponibilidad podría tener con esa rana asquerosa?

Antonio soltó una risita corta, poniéndole más sal a sus huevos fritos.

- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- Cosas.

- Papá –Alfred puso mucho énfasis en esa palabra- ¿Qué?

- Voy a contarles luego de que hable con Francis. Pero va a ser algo bueno, chicos, se los prometo.

Matthew tensó el agarre, porque él no creía en las promesas, a pesar de eso, sólo había en su corazón un espacio para cada palabra que Alfred le regalaba, porque ahí depositaba toda su confianza, porque todo podría estar cayéndose a su alrededor, pero si Alfred le decía que estaría bien, entonces Mattie estaría seguro.

- ¿Tenemos que verlo otra vez?

- Probablemente, Matthew.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Lo hicimos ayer!

- Tranquilízate, chaval –Antonio le dio palmaditas en la espalda al gemelo mayor. Alfred acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano de Matt- Tu papá lo hace porque tienen que verlo, y…

- Alfred, no te atemorices, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.

El rubio iba a decir algo para reclamar, pero sintió que la pierna de su hermano rozaba la suya, rodeándole de un calor placentero; sabía que era la forma de Matthew de decir ''Cállate y di que sí, lo arreglaremos más tarde'' De todas maneras, Alfred sabía que no lo harían.

Pero entonces, y como un claro iluminó, Arthur realmente comprendió que él no era estúpido, podía notar la mirada que se dieron los gemelos, simplemente parecía ser que era el único que lo veía, porque Antonio estaba entretenido degustando el tomate que acompañaba a las frituras. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de adrenalina y acomodó su brazo un poco más dentro de la mesa, pero torpemente –y por los nervios- la cuchara cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido estrepitoso que hizo que sus neuronas acabaran de explotar. Enrabiado y frustrado, se agachó para recogerla, viendo por debajo las extremidades posteriores de su familia, sus piernas, las de Antonio, las de Matthew… las de Matthew estaban firmemente amarradas contra las de Alfred, y sus manos permanecían juntas. Arthur casi de inmediato subió con el rostro sonrojado.

- Alfred, ve a buscar más Scones.

- Hay suficientes en la mesa.

- Sólo ve.

Refunfuñando y con los hombros encogidos, Alfred se levantó directo a la cocina. El mayor miró a Matthew; lucía notablemente más desanimado que antes.

* * *

><p>Se apretó las manos, dudando de si estaba bien o no, pero ya se encontraba sentado allí, frente al que alguna vez creyó el amor de su vida. No había dado un sorbo a la taza de té que Francis con tanto esmero había preparado, no lo había hecho porque la presencia de Maite al lado del dueño de casa le incomodaba. Para Arthur era una chica demasiado ruidosa, extrovertida y estaba riendo todo el tiempo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los europeos, que tenían compostura. Francis sonrió cálidamente cuando la chica le entregó galletas, luego le besó la mejilla; Maite se hizo a un lado.<p>

- Tú dirás, Arthur… ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

El inglés frunció el ceño, sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra.

- Quiero hablarte sobre los chicos.

- ¿Alfred y Matthew?

- _Yes_.

Francis agarró el pañuelo que llevaba siempre en su bolsillo mientras metía la mano, ¿acaso era que Arthur le diría algo sobre lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Los habría descubierto? Su sonrisa fue una total mueca desprevenida.

- ¿Qué pasa con los gemelos?

- Uhm… -él no sabía cómo explicarlo. Temía que le creyera loco, que Francis dudara, que acabara por producirle asco hablar sobre los niños. Pero por otro lado, ¿qué si él también lo había notado? Quizá no era el único, tal vez era evidente para otras personas, pero se sentía simplemente tan mal siquiera pensarlo. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Si el amor de Alfred y Matthew jamás había pasado de algo fraternal? Eran gemelos, obviamente Arthur sabía que se amaban entre ellos más profundamente que cualquier cariño que pudiesen vislumbrar hacia los otros, pero esa noche, aquella madrugada luego del cumpleaños, todo se había vuelto más tenso. La frase que escuchó, el sonido de manos, el ambiente cargado de un aroma que él conocía muy bien: el olor a sexo, el dolor en el cuerpo de Matthew esta mañana, las miradas cómplices que se habían entregado toda su vida.

Acabaría por perder la cabeza.

Bebió un poco de té para descansar la garganta, carraspeando sonoramente.

- ¿Arthur?

- Lo de los niños es sobre tú y yo. Privado.

Fue el turno de Maite de sorprenderse. Abrió mucho los ojos y sólo dijo un ''Oh…'' asintiendo, se puso de pie luego de recibir un apretón de mano por parte de su novio francés. Arthur pensó que Francis se estaba volviendo demasiado empalagoso. ''Voy a comprar algo… tengo hambre''

La puerta del salón se cerró y luego de la casa. La sonrisa de Francis molestó al británico.

- Es perfecta.

- Es molesta.

- Estás celoso.

- Tengo un novio que amo, _wine bastard_.

- Yo también la amo.

- Tú no amas a nadie.

- Maite es como… un ángel caído de… Latinoamérica.

- Demasiado ruidosa para mí gusto.

- Los latinos tienen otra cultura, _amour._ Ellos se saludan de beso en la mejilla, cuando nos conocimos lo hizo, pensé que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

- No todo el mundo cae a tus pies, Francis.

- Tú sí.

- _Shut up your fucking mouth!_

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Arty?

Arthur se tranquilizó a sí mismo, apretando sus manos en sus rodillas.

- Alfred y Matthew…

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- No sé cómo decirlo.

- ¿Eh?

- Los gemelos… se han estado comportando extraño últimamente.

_Toda la vida lo han hecho, _fue lo que Francis quiso decir, pero no hizo. Ladeo suavemente su cabeza, dando a entender que no comprendía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Contestó. Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo la cansada respiración de Arthur sobre la gran sala.

- Si ellos lo arruinan… si ellos lo arruinan será tu culpa. –sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos- Tuya.

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el francés- Los vimos ayer… lucían felices, cumplían 15, Arthur.

Una punzada de dolor. El tic tac del reloj llenando el lugar de manera insoportable.

- No estoy hablando de eso… ellos probablemente nunca han sido felices.

- ¿Arthur…?

Quería preguntarle, lo estaba sintiendo. Le picaban las palmas por hacerlo. Carraspeó.+

- Me estoy refiriendo a Alfred, y Matthew. Juntos.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Francis sonrió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Se están drogando o algo?

Arthur no sabía cómo decirlo, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, hablar con alguien… y no podía verse enfrentado a la posibilidad de confiárselo a Antonio, ¿y si comenzaba a odiar a sus hijos?

- No, Francis, no sé qué hacer. Los chicos…

- Tú no me dejaste estar en sus vidas –le interrumpió- Nos separaste desde el divorcio, y me quitaste las visitas. He vuelto a verlos desde hace tres años.

Arthur se paró abruptamente del sillón, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Rechinó los dientes y los huesos de sus manos y gritó:

- ¿No te interesa, verdad?

- ¡Arthur!

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa –escupió- Tú no mereces saber, tú nunca has sido un padre, Francis.

No esperó respuesta, se dejó caer sobre el sofá pesadamente, llorando. Francis se incomodó pero le hizo compañía, acariciando con suavidad sus hombros y espalda, dando leves golpecitos. Arthur no le debía decir, él lo sabía, sabía exactamente lo de los gemelos porque el mismo Alfred se lo había confesado y sus ojos le habían visto besándose en una calle desierta a unas cuadras de su colegio. Acurrucó con miedo al inglés sobre su hombro, susurrándole al oído.

- Está bien, Arthur. Lo sé. Sé de lo que quieres hablarme.

Se alejó espantado.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo?

- Lo sé porque yo lo pienso también. Alfred y Matthew están confundidos, no es nada malo de todas maneras.

- No lo sé, Francis. En la madrugada llegue a casa y el olor en su habitación… ¿Acaso se habían acostado? Dime Francis, ¿han sido capaces?

Volvió a estar protegido de inmediato, sollozando fuertemente. Temió parecer demasiado vulnerable hacia los ojos azules del francés. Y no quería que lo viera así de nuevo. No sería humillado otra vez.

- Estoy seguro que es una etapa –mintió. La cabeza de Arthur rozando su barbilla; Francis sabía que no lo era, porque Alfred se lo había dejado muy claro ese día- Tal vez necesitan tener otros amigos, conocer gente nueva… Y, _merde_, son gemelos, tienes que entender que…

- Sí, su amor es más fuerte, pero ¿pueden llegar a eso? ¡Son hermanos! ¡Van a herirse! ¡Arruinarán su vida, Francis!

Arthur no podía soportarlo, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo podría compartirlo con alguien? ¿Cómo lidiaría con esto solo? Él no podía aguantarlo, le destrozaba, rompía su corazón. Amaba a sus hijos por sobre todo, pero esto tenía que parar, tenía que terminar, era incorrecto. Pero estaba tan asustado de reconocer que era real, y ahora que Francis comprobaba sus dudas, todo se volvía peor. El solo pensamiento le hizo sentir enfermo. Sus dos bebés, sus hermosos y talentosos hijos estaban…

- Incesto –dijo y se estremeció. Oyó a Francis tragar profundamente y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron en la alfombra. Arthur se quedó mirándolas fijamente.

* * *

><p>- No entiendo –Matthew murmuró con un puchero sobre sus labios, acostado boca abajo contra su cama. Su hermano estaba a su lado, concentrado en las cartas que Antonio desparramaba sobre el cubrecama lila; le había gustado, más que gustado, encantado el juego: ¡Naipes españoles! Estaba convirtiéndose en todo un experto.<p>

- Es muy fácil, Mattie. Pon atención: El rey le gana al caballo, y este le gana al Sota, y así hasta llegar al dos que es la carta más baja de cada pinta.

- ¡Alfred tiene mucha razón! –Sonrió Antonio, mirando sus cartas- ¡Te toca!

- Bueno, ganaré otra vez.

El ojilila rodeó sus orbes, sonriendo tontamente. Se acomodó con mucho cuidado para evitar el dolor en su trasero y suspiró, mirando aburrido al novio de su padre y su gemelo que disfrutaban del juego.

Antonio tiró un 7.

- ¡Tengo una más alta!

Alfred lanzó el papelito plastificado, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ya llegué!

Matthew se levantó con fuerza, tal vez demasiada porque se quejó. Corrió como pudo hasta la puerta de la casa, siendo seguido por los perros a los que acarició un par de veces. Oír la voz de Arthur le había devuelto el ánimo. Abrazó con mucho cariño a su papá, lo que no comprendió fue porqué este lo alejó con elegancia.

- ¿Papá…?

- Estoy cansado. Lo siento, Mattie, hablaremos más tarde.

Y se encaminó hasta su habitación, luciendo agotado. Matthew le miró hasta que la puerta fue cerrada.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Hablé con Francis… -dijo Arthur, mientras todos estaban sentados en la mesa- y llegamos a un acuerdo.

- ¿Cuál? –Alfred habló con la boca abierta, recibió un ceño fruncido de su padre.

- Como están en vacaciones… les quedan dos meses. Y, Francis y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería bueno que… Matthew y tú conocieran a nuevas personas.

- ¿Qué? –el menor sonó con pánico. Obviamente ignorando lo que las palabras del inglés querían decir.

- Matthew irá a Francia a pasar un mes allá. Y Alfred, se quedará aquí. Tal vez vayamos a España y será muy divertido.

- No.

- Alfred, no es como si no quieras esto. Está decidido.

- No quiero, no quiero estar lejos de Alfred.

- Él quiere separarnos –dijo Alfred. Matthew tomó la mano de su hermano firmemente sobre la mesa y miró a Arthur.

- Únicamente creemos que es bueno que interactúen con otra gente, eso es todo. Además, Mattie, tú gustas de la compañía de Francis, también estará Maite.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Alfred?

- Va a ser divertido, chicos. Tendrán más amistades; les hará bien estar un tiempo alejados.

- No necesito estar lejos de Matt –dijo Alfred con vehemencia, alejando la mano de su padre, que se había colocado sobre la de ellos.

- Estamos bien juntos –susurró tímidamente el menor. Su voz no sonaba molesta como la de su hermano, sino muy tranquila y pasiva. Arthur suspiró.

- Chicos, esta no es su decisión.

- ¿Por qué? –Gritó Alfred- ¡Son nuestras vacaciones y él es mi hermano!

- No me hables así –reclamó el mayor cansado. Alfred se puso de pie, tirando a Matthew consigo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de separarnos? ¿Por qué siempre nos miras así?

El corazón de Arthur dolió por Alfred.

- Alfred, yo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciéndonos esto?

- Son adolescentes y necesitan vivir su propia vida, porque son dos personas diferentes.

- Somos una –replicó en voz baja Matthew- Una misma alma en dos cuerpos.

- No, Matthew. Tú eres alguien aparte de Alfred.

Arthur se tragó las lágrimas y condujo a su hijo menor a su pecho, intentando abrazarle lo mejor que podía. Pensó con tristeza, que probablemente, jamás lograría estar tan cerca como Alfred; parecía que su hijo había crecido y cambiado y que ya no encajaba en sus brazos. Le besó el cabello, le secó las mejillas que comenzaban a humedecerse fríamente. Suspiró.

- El viaje está programado para una semana más. Te irás en tren, Matthew. No es un camino largo.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! –Alfred fue sostenido por Antonio, que los veía con lástima.

Matt apartó su vista y corrió donde su hermano, buscando refugio allí.

- Papá –dijo- No quiero eso.

- Vamos a empacar tus cosas, y te daré dinero. Conocerás algo más Francia, tal vez puedas ir a América Latina.

- ¡Él no lo hará!

- ¡Alfred!

- Déjalos que se tranquilicen, Arthur. –dijo Antonio, fijando su verde mirada a los hijos de su novio. Les sonrió- Será bueno, chicos. Es algo positivo, todos necesitan su espacio.

- Quiero el espacio de Alfred – murmuró Matthew.

- Lo tendrás, no te preocupes.

- No, ¡suficiente! En una semana más llegarás a Francia y te quedarás allí por un mes, deben dejar esa dependencia obsesiva.

- ¿Y luego qué? –Le encaró Alfred- ¿Vamos a tener que poner toda nuestra mierda separada? ¿Vamos a ir en distintos buses a la escuela y nos sentaremos en mesas diferentes para comer?

- ¡Alfred Kirkland, vete a tu habitación de inmediato!

Alfred pisoteó el suelo con rabia, pero jaló a su hermano del brazo y hacia las escaleras.

- Matthew, tú quédate. –El pequeño miró de su padre a s gemelo, confundido.

- Puedes ir donde quieras, Mattie –Alfred estrujó su mano con fuerza.

- Matthew –advirtió Arthur. Se sentía fuera de control y no le gustaba. Para su gran sorpresa, Matthew negó con la cabeza, desobedeciéndole y corriendo hacia su habitación con su hermano. Se sentó acompañado de las manos de Antonio.

¿Cuándo había perdido el control? Quizás nunca lo tuvo en primer lugar.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¿Enserio vas a dejar que papá me lleve lejos? –Matthew lloró, acurrucado en el hombro de su hermano. Sus lentes empañándose con su propio aliento.

- Claro que no. Haré lo imposible, pero no te alejarás de mí, Matthew.

¿Podía creerle? ¿Podía creerle hoy? Suspiró sonoramente. Alfred pudo notar que las lágrimas de su gemelo le bañaban el cuello, humedeciéndolo, y odió sentirse inseguro en su respuesta.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Antonio se acostó al lado de Arthur. Cubrió sus cuerpos con las sábanas, y el inglés le miró fijamente, mordiéndose los labios.

- Antonio…

- ¿Hmm?

- Tú… ¿alguna vez has…? ¿Tú has visto? –Arrastró las palabras. No podía pensar en una forma de plantearle la pregunta; ni siquiera sabía si quería decirle algo a su novio acerca de las suposiciones que tenía con los gemelos. Era algo que había cargado por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –Antonio se sentó- ¿Los chicos?

- No, no es nada. Vamos a dormir.

Antonio se giró y pronto Arthur pudo oír su ligero ronquido. Se mantuvo despierto hasta que el suave tañido del llanto de Matthew se detuvo, entonces cerró los ojos, tratando de apagar los pensamientos que invadían su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Los separan u.u ¡pena! Nos vemos en el prox cap, ¡Hasta luego!<strong>


	7. Tren

Penúltimo capi! Waaa! Estoy tan emocionada por el final ^^

He decidido publicar los **dos finales alternativos -**a parte del original**-** que este fic tendrá como historias a parte, así que uno -el primero- será titulado **Brighter** y el segundo** ¿Cuán Pronto es Ahora?**

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que han comentado, enserio, me han hecho muy feliz :D Así que les dejo leer, y nos vemos abajo.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Lemon corto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel para un Final<strong>

_Y el tiempo que pasa lento cual amarga infancia,_

_quiero estar contigo sin tener que nombrar la distancia._

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

- Sh debes ser silencioso –sonrió Alfred tomando las piernas de su hermano para que se agarraran de su cintura- ¿Bien?

- Así no es cómo quiero hacerlo.

- Así es como podemos, Mattie. Papá aún está abajo.

- Eso ya lo sé –el menor rodeó los ojos y se apretó más contra Alfred, sintiendo el miembro de su gemelo golpear tímidamente contra su entrada y no pudo evitar un gemido- Pero...

- Vamos, Matt.

- Uhm, ¿va a doler cómo la primera vez?

- ¿Aún te arde, Matthew?

Negó con la cabeza, Alfred asintió besándole la nariz. Dio la primera embestida mientras los brazos del menor le rodeaban el cuello, y Mattie quiso gritar o hacer algo, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, la mano de Alfred estaba cubriendo su boca, sonriéndole al sentir la estrechez alrededor. Las paredes anales del de ojos violetas se cerraron en torno a su miembro, estrujándole con la propia humedad que de su trasero procedía.

Le dio fuerzas a sus estocadas empujando a su hermano hasta la cama de espaldas, optando por la posición del misionero. Matthew se contrajo y dio sacudidas, volteando la cabeza a la almohada. Su mejilla fue besada, su mentón también, su cuello y sus párpados, agitándose por el placer entremezclado con dolor. Alfred le dio un paro a sus empujes para ver el rostro suave de su hermano y sus ojos cerrados de pronto con fuerza, le acarició y pegó una embestida que hizo que Matthew gritara lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado abajo.

- Mmm Mattie, cállate. Van a escucharnos.

- Lo siento, es sólo que ¡Oh, Al! ¡Ahí, justo ahí!

Un poco más adentro pudo rozar su próstata, y el escalofrío en el cuerpo le recorrió entero. Alfred soltó una risita entrecortada a través de sus gemidos, sus manos entrelazándose con las de Matthew. Se mordió el labio evitando que su voz se oyese mientras su hermano se aferraba rigurosamente de él. Presionó las palmas, y luego las separó, penetrándole mientras le pasaba las manos por detrás de la espalda, consiguiendo que Matthew soltara un quejido, siendo jalado hacia adelante.

- Mhm

- Ya, qué sensible eres, Matt.

No obtuvo respuesta. Con cuidado le abrazó por el torso, colocando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano. Por su parte, Matthew se escondió en su pecho, abriendo y cerrando las piernas a cada golpe de estocadas, gimiendo en su oído intentando callar. Alfred le acarició el cabello mojado por el sudor caliente y supo que no podría más.

- Mattie... Mattie, yo

- También.

- ¿Juntos?

* * *

><p>Encerrado en su habitación, se halló solo con su maleta lleno de ropa empacada por su padre para pasar un mes. Un Mes. Si Arthur lograba su cometido habría de mantener lejos a Matthew y Alfred por largos treinta y un días, y sería difícil para ambos. Nunca se habían separado, ni siquiera cuando su padre intentó cambiarlos de habitación; ellos habían seguido durmiendo juntos, oponiéndose a algo tan radical. Entonces, que ahora debieran de alejarse así como así era muy shockeante. Y lamentablemente, ya nada podía hacer. Tendría que irse con Francis de cualquier manera, y siendo sincero, no era que eso le disgustase en absoluto, simplemente no quería y ya.<p>

Caminó lentamente para dirigirse a su estante frente a la cama de Alfred y sacó algunos libros, terminando de llenar con ellos su maleta. También se llevó fotos de Al, y fotos privadas de ambos que no deseaba que quedaran a la deriva para ser vistas por cualquiera. De la parte más baja de la repisa –el cajón que pertenecía sólo a él y era como una especie de cajita de los sueños- consiguió con una sonrisa un dibujo guardado allí hace unas semanas atrás. Le dio la vuelta y miró la fecha: _4/07/11; _aquella madrugada luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños en la que él y su hermano se habían convertido en una persona, estrechando aún más los lazos que los unían.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos su rostro sonriente junto al de Alfred y sus manos atadas, trazadas con una exquisita delicadeza porque Matthew era muy bueno para el dibujo. Se lo entregaría antes de que el tren partiera, como un recuerdo y un dulce regalo.

Evitó que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos lilas, porque de improviso los golpes en su puerta se hicieron más fuertes. Se encogió de hombros, respirando profundamente, para tratar que Arthur no notara su debilidad.

- ¡Matt! ¿Estás listo? –oyó el grito.

- Sí –y respondió cansado, agarrando su maleta y el dibujo para Alfred. Abrió y salió, caminando en silencio con su padre; ninguno de los dos emitía palabra, Matthew también sabía que no era el momento exacto.

Antonio estaba esperándolos junto a Alfred en el auto. Eran exactamente las 12 de la mañana y la hora en la que el tren salía era a las 3 y 10. Si se demoraban una hora y unos treinta y siete minutos, realmente estarían a tiempo.

Arthur abrió la puerta del copiloto, subiendo luego de guardar la maleta en la cajuela del auto. Matthew se sentó con mucho cuidado, a pesar de que hace unos días que no tenía sexo con Alfred, su trasero seguía algo sensible. Se colocaron el cinturón, mientras el gemelo mayor se acercaba más al otro, acabando porque sus brazos se rozaran, y finalmente, que se tomaran de las manos.

Por el espejo retrovisor Arthur quiso decir algo, pero era su último día juntos, y no tenía corazón para separarlos aún más. Suspiró apretándose las rodillas, echando un vistazo hacia Antonio siempre sonriente y giró la vista hasta la ventana. Cuando comenzara a dejar su casa atrás, y con ella sus hijos dejaran ir todos los recuerdos y las acciones que los unían, estaría bien. Cuando Matthew y Alfred entendieran que su seudo amor y cada cosa que no debieron hacer tenían que acabar, Arthur estaría tranquilo. ¿Pero sería completamente feliz viendo el rostro de decepción de sus hijos? Los niños que había criado con tanto esmero, pero en los que había tropezado por años.

No pudo evitar sentir que era el peor padre del mundo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew tenía frío. A pesar de que llevaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de Alfred –su hermano le había insistido en conservarla, para que lo recordara toda las noches que durmiera solo. También le había dado su perfume, tenía que mantener su aroma todo el tiempo.- el hielo de ese jueves frío de Inglaterra le entumía sin detenerse a pensar que tal vez estaba de más, porque Mattie ya se sentía lo suficientemente herido como para que el viento helado chocara contra sus mejillas y le volara los cabellos.

Vio a Alfred. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos acuosos. Él quiso acariciarle, pero no podía, porque Arthur parecía todo ojos y oídos si los viera así, podía agregarle una semanas más a esas supuestas vacaciones. Y Mattie ya las odiaba, quería que el mes se pasara rápido porque le estaba quemando el alma; lo único que deseaba era soltarse y llorar en el pecho de su gemelo esperando que todo acabara, y que lo llevara a algún lugar donde pudiesen estar solos para siempre.

Por su parte, Alfred sentía el corazón apretado, intranquilo, nunca se apartaría de su cabeza la forma en la que Arthur les había dicho lo de su separación; sería una cicatriz que llevaría marcada en el cuerpo para siempre. ¿Y cómo podría guardar eso para sí mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo sin explotar y mandar todo a la mierda? Él le confiaba todo a Matthew, y sabía que no siempre sería fuerte y tendría que romperse, y luego su hermano lo haría también, porque Alfred intentaba verse enérgico y dinámico para él, y si se deshacía de pronto, sería como si todo anduviera mal para siempre.

Alfred no era estúpido, sabía que probablemente su padre estaba enterado a cerca de lo de ellos, y no lo culpaba exactamente por intentar alejarlos; estaba al tanto que lo que él y Matthew hacían era considerado un error, y que quizás lo fuera, pero eso no significaba que por un mes lejos el uno del otro iban a detenerse, incluso aunque hubiesen querido. Ellos estaban demasiado conectados, uno era la vida del otro. Alfred nunca podría apartarlo, nunca podría apartar a Matt.

El sólo pensar en perder a su gemelo hacía que las palmas de sus manos sudaran y que su corazón latiera de forma irregular. Nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre, había estado allí para Mattie como había estado Alfred. Y nadie había estado nunca para él como Matthew. Crecieron confiando sólo en ellos, hasta llegar a enamorarse el uno del otro. Había tomado años, pero habían caído en ello y ahora no había retorno.

Alfred se preguntaba, mientras intentaba mantener a su hermano cerca de sí sintiendo cómo caía en una inestable angustia, si algo de esto habría sucedido si su père no se hubiera ido. No, Alfred sabía que el que Francis se fuera no tenía nada que ver. Fue mejor cuando se marchó. Significaba que debían estar juntos, decidió. Y si ellos lo querían así, nadie podría detenerlos. Nadie podía decirle al destino que se fuera a la mierda. No era un error. Estaba destinado y a Alfred no le importaba que tan duro tuviera que trabajar para mantenerlo. Él siempre tendría a Matthew.

- El tren ya viene. Matthew, prepara tus cosas –La voz de Arthur sonó sensible y fuerte a la vez. Alfred notó como su hermano se tensaba y sus lentes temblaban.

- Quiero... quiero despedirme.

Antonio fue el primero en sonreírle. Abrió sus brazos en dirección hacia Matt y el niño se recogió ahí, soportando todo lo que más podía sin llorar. Lo guardaría para su hermano. El siguiente fue Arthur, que recibió un beso en la mejilla y apretó a su niño mientras las pequeñas lágrimas le fluían por el rostro. Mattie estaba serio, esperando el momento de rodear a su gemelo.

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos. El niño menor se soltó de su padre rápido, sacando algo de la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros y aplanándolo, tenía ciertas arrugas en los bordes.

- Alfy tengo un regalo para ti.

Alfred tragó duro. La última vez que le dio un regalo fue el mejor día de su vida, este era el peor. De todas maneras, curioso metió su nariz cerca de Mattie pensando en que tenía un papel en las manos. Intentó investigar, pero Matthew le agarró de la mano atrayéndolo hacia él, alejándose de Arthur y Antonio. Juntaron sus manos y las entrelazaron mirándose a los ojos.

- Lo hice para ti –el menor rompió el silencio, entregando el dibujo- Mira la fecha.

Alfred observó el croquis por un tiempo rápido antes de ver de nuevo a su hermano, él lloraba.

- Fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor –susurró en llanto. Alfred le abrazó sin más, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de imitar a su gemelo.

Arthur y Antonio les vieron desde más allá, y no tuvieron corazón ni la valentía suficiente para decirles que se separaran, no cuando ambos conocían el vínculo tan fuerte que les unía. Pero no lo permitieron por mucho, porque el tren llegó y Matthew tuvo que entrar, siendo separado a la fuerza de Alfred, estirando sus brazos para intentar alcanzarlo. Arthur cogió la maleta y le dio el boleto a la persona encargada, a la vez que el menor no se resignaba, y se negaba a entrar.

Puso esfuerzo, seduciéndolo con Maite, Francis, la posibilidad de visitar América Latina. Y todo eso no hacía peso en la balanza para Matthew, quedarse con su hermano para siempre valía mucho, mucho más. Pero al fin, lograron que subiera a rastras. Y Alfred se quedó allí, de pie frente a la ventana del tren sin más que hacer. Los ruidos vinieron pronto, anunciando que partirían directo a Francia. Matthew, dentro, se puso de rodillas en su asiento, mirando por el cristal con las manos allí, mientras el vehículo partía suavemente.

Alfred permaneció estático, hasta que notó las lágrimas de su hermano y el tren avanzando.

Se sintió incompleto, como una parte de sí mismo se marchaba con él.

Y se desató de los brazos de su padre, corriendo tras la máquina que ya ponía toda su potencia, gritando el nombre de Matthew, haciendo que la gente que le rodeaba sintiera lástima por él. Por fin pudo llorar, porque no necesitaba ser fuerte. Era cada cosa pequeña la que le destruía ahora, verse solo, indefenso, el silencio. Se quedó mirando el tren que avanzaba llevándose a su alma gemela dentro y dejándole varado. El aire frío contra su cara y que golpeaba en las ventanas, la niebla en los labios, palabras brotando sin sentidos de su boca, cosas que ellos nunca podrían hacer. En su cabeza la mirada de Matthew, y sus propias lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas.

_No iba a estar bien, nunca lo haría._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew se encontró con Francis a la salida de la puerta del tren. Junto a él también estaba Maite con una sonrisa en la cara y un paquete de regalo en las manos y sintió curiosidad por saber si era para él. Se sentía agotado, había dejado a su hermano hace unas horas y ya era como si no le hubiese visto por semanas, no sabía cómo aguantaría todo un mes lejos de Alfred. Caminó lentamente hasta su père para darle un abrazo, y luego hizo lo mismo con la chilena. Francis agarró su maleta y la llevó, Maite le ayudó con la mochila.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –preguntó ella.- Yo odio esos trenes.

- Yo también.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo, petit?

- Sí.

Francis se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente a Matthew. El niño siguió avanzando.

- Me han separado de mí mismo.

Maite se sorprendió por las palabras, pero atinó a seguirlo, creyendo que Arthur y su novio le hacían un daño irreparable a esos pobres niños, y ella lo sabía, lo había vivido... las cicatrices aún dolían en su piel. Cerró los ojos acercándose más a Matthew.

* * *

><p>Alfred se encerró en su habitación cuando llegaron a casa, a pesar de que Arthur le había dicho que ordenara algunas cosas que fuesen suficientes para pasar el mes en España, en la casa de playa de Antonio. Él no quería ir, quería ir a Francia para estar con su hermano, o que volviera, pero era imposible. Había visto cómo el tren se iba y no pudo detenerlo, ¿podía volver el tiempo atrás?<p>

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, gritando _Te quiero_ tan fuerte como le fue posible sin despertar sospechas, se sentía disuelto, como un alma en pena.

_Buenos días a España._

Cantabria tenía playas preciosas, pero no fueron miradas por Alfred a través de las ventanas del auto negro de Antonio; no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ver a todas las chicas en bikini o la sonrisa de la gente jugando allí, porque él no era feliz, porque él estaba solo; desvió su mirada al lado izquierdo del asiento, donde Matthew debería estar sentado sonriéndole, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan frío? Le extrañaba, le extrañaba mucho.

La casa era grande y tenía un patio trasero muy acogedor. Arthur deseaba salir y divertirse, pero Alfred se negó de inmediato, él no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

- Bien, pero tú te lo pierdes –se rió Antonio, tomando un bolso.

- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de regalo, cariño? –Arthur fue dulce. Intentaba serlo desde la partida de Matthew.

Alfred le miró penetrante por unos segundos y le contestó con voz formal, seguro, ocultando lo desesperado que sonaría.

- A mi hermano.

La puerta fue cerrada con un clic suave.

* * *

><p>- Podríamos salir a comer afuera.<p>

Maite estaba cepillándose el cabello mientras conversaba con Francis y Matthew se entretenía con los perros de la pareja. El francés asintió delicadamente, preguntándole a su hijo qué le parecía.

- Está bien.

- Y después, les preparo la once aquí.

- ¿Qué es la once? –Matt se confundió.

- Mattie, deberás acostumbrarte. El vocabulario de Maite es muy extraño.

- ¡No es raro! ¡Es que tú no entiendes! –gritó. Dejó el cepillo y cerró la puerta del baño, acercándose hasta el salón junto con su novio viendo al rubio menor acariciar el cachorro blanco.- Como sea. Matt, la once es como el _Tea Time _de Inglaterra, pero se toma más tarde.

- Oh...

- Y puedo hacer chocolate ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Matthew le sonrió, pero ella sabía que era sólo una mueca triste.

- Sí.

- Francis hará pasteles.

- Mon chéri, yo no dije que

- ¿Ves? Todo está solucionado. ¡Salgamos!

Maite agarró la mano del niño, que se sonrojó al sentir el tacto cálido. Francis se colocó a su lado cogiendo las llaves del auto y su chaqueta. Pensó que lucían como una familia feliz.

Luego de comer, el mesero les llevó la cuenta. Francis limpió su boca con la servilleta blanca y Matthew no pudo dejar de pensar en Alfred en toda la comida. Los vecinos de mesa les miraban continuamente, hasta que decidieron acercarse y hablar. Francis parecía tan dispuesto como siempre, pero Maite acercó al menor más a su cuerpo.

- Disculpe que los moleste -Una mujer bien vestida, elegante, de edad madura pero espectacular belleza les sonrió. La chilena no se fió.- pero, yo soy la representante de una agencia de modelos.

- ¿Modelos? –preguntó Francis apoyando su barbilla en la mano.

- Sí –entregó su tarjeta- Y quería saber si no estarían interesados en que su hijo participara en la Agencia. Es un chico hermoso y con facciones delicadas.

Maite se sonrojó, Francis sonrió y Matthew se mantuvo inexpresivo. _Su hijo su hijo, su hijo; _eso caló en el interior del pequeño. ¿Una madre? ¿Un padre? Sólo le faltaba alguien.

- Cariño, dime, ¿tienes algún hermano? -la mujer se dirigió a él.

- Un hermano gemelo.

- Él no es tan fino como Matthew.

- De todas maneras estaríamos muy contentos de proponerles algo.

La pareja, educadamente, rechazó la oferta, levantándose luego para salir del local. Matthew se sintió seguro entre los dos adultos y dejó que cuidaran de él durante el viaje a casa.

Se sentaron en el sofá los tres –el menor al medio- frente al televisor con una taza de chocolate caliente cada uno en la mano y pasteles y galletas preparadas por Francis en la mesita sobre un plato de vidrio fino. Estaban riendo y bromeando y el ambiente era tan cálido, que lograba ser reconfortante.

Matthew les miraba como sorprendido, comer entre ellos y reír. Nunca había visto que entre Francis y Arthur ocurriera eso, pero con Maite era muy diferente. Parecían enamorados, como la gente en la televisión, como el estereotipo de familia perfecta. Matt sonrió. Él nunca había tenido una familia compuesta realmente, y no es que Arthur fuese un mal padre, pero tal vez... tal vez faltó una _madre_ en su vida. Se acurrucó contra el costado de la chilena, y fue recibido con un abrazo de inmediato mientras Francis le tomaba la mano. Suspiró contento, y pensó que por esa vez, podía imaginar que tenía un papá y una mamá, y que su hermano estaba castigado en la habitación y se verían en la noche.

Lamentaba el hecho de que nunca nada de eso ocurriría.

* * *

><p>Alfred caminó por la casa para buscar agua, intentando dar con la cocina entre ese espacio de madera gigante. Cuando la halló, se llevó el vaso y un paquete de frituras, abriéndolas en el camino. Pasó frente a una habitación de la cual desprendía un sonido de pistas y la voz de alguien en un idioma que Alfred no podía entender, pero presintió que era español porque sonaba como Antonio.<p>

Tocó con disimulo y vio allí al dueño de casa, sobre la cama con su laptop. Entró sin ser invitado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Oh, Alfred! –Antonio le sonrió, invitándole a sentarse- Escucho música y hago un reporte para la empresa.

- Uhm oye, ¿qué canción es esa?

- ¿Esta? _Cuando estoy sin ti, _de Porta. Bastante conocido en España.

- Ah ¿y puedes traducirla al inglés? No entiendo lo que dice.

Antonio surcó los labios, poniendo la canción desde el principio y escuchando la voz del muchacho. Abrió la boca.

_When I'm without you, I need you. The time is slower than ever without you, I love you._

_I need you, despite the distance I feel you closer, wherever you are._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_  
><em>

Esa noche, Alfred se conectó a Internet. Rogó porque su hermano estuviese también en línea y se sintió tan contento cuando pudo verlo por web cam. Nada pudo hacerle más feliz que mirar el rostro sonrojado de Matthew y su cabello ondulado. Le dijo que escuchara Cuando estoy sin ti, de Porta, porque él si prestaba atención a las clases de español y su dominio del idioma estaba muy avanzado. Matt sonrió a la cámara en su computador portátil y le prometió que lo haría.

El beso que se dieron a distancia fue suficiente de todas maneras para que Alfred pudiese dormir tranquilo esa noche, y para que Matthew llorara mordiendo las sábanas escuchando la canción que su hermano había decidido que sería de ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Yo lloro y golpeo a nada (8) Escondo un dibujo de un corazón mal pintado, con tu nombre, con mi nombre y un te quiero medio borrado, con la mina del lápiz marcada en cada trazo, dibujado con fuerza como nuestro prometido abrazo.<em>

Es que esa canción la encontré perfecta para ellos dos, escúchenla, y piensen en su separación... tomé aspectos de allí también para la escena del tren.

Quería ponerle más a este cap, pero estoy cansada :/ y no andaba inspirada xd

Espero les guste de todas maneras, porque el final si se viene con todo. ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto, Küsses! ¿_Reviews_?


End file.
